What Happens Now?
by theangeloffandoms
Summary: Sequel to Reunion : What will happen to the newly-turned demons Ciel and Melody? New Friends, New Enemies, and Secrets Revealed. Rating may change as the story progresses. Please Review.
1. Prolouge

Melody's POV

I am laying on my back, staring up at the white ceiling of my bedroom. Ciel and I are now immortal demons. What do we do now? We were only back at the manor because Sebastian gave us a few days to decide where to go from here. We had two options, but both have a similar ending. We could either continue our lives pretending to be perfectly normal humans, stage some tragic and sudden death, and then begin our lives as full-time demons. The second option was only different because we would be going straight into Hell. I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

I wonder what Ciel is thinking right now. . . . . .

Ciel's POV

I've never felt more alive! Nothing will stand in my way now. However, I still have my responsibilities as the Earl Phantomhive and the Queen's guard dog. At least now, I won't have to worry if Melody will be harmed because I now have the power to protect her from anything that would dare try to hurt her.

"Young Master, your afternoon tea." Sebastian said, muffled by the door. I let him in and he poured tea. Even though I am a demon now, I still hunger and thirst. Sebastian explained that the necessity will decline and eventually vanish after I eat my first soul. I would still be able to, but I would no longer have the need.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked. I looked up at him, a semi-worried look was on his face. "Why wouldn't it be?" I replied. "You haven't made your decision yet," Sebastian replied. "You're usually not this indecisive." The truth is that I made my decision to leave this life behind. The problem was that I didn't know what Melody wanted to do. She hasn't really spoken much the past few days and has shut herself up in her room. Originally, I thought it was because she needed time to grieve her brother's death. But I don't think that is the case anymore. . . .

"Perhaps you should go talk to her." Sebastian said, as if he read my mind. I scowled at him, but he knew that he was right. This might be a lot for her to handle. I walked out of my study and made my way to her bedroom. I knocked on the door. "Melody, could we talk for a moment?" I asked. "Y-yes." I heard Melody say. I opened the door to see Melody sitting in the corner of her bedroom. I went to her and kneeled to look her in the eye. "You okay?" I asked. Melody looked up at me and slowly shook her head. "I'm scared." I barely heard her whisper. I reached for her hand and held it. "It's going to be okay. We're going to figure this whole demon situation together." Melody smiled at me, which made me smile back at her.

"Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind staying on Earth for a little while." Melody asked innocently. "Just for a few months." I chuckled "Not at all." "I suppose that's good news for the Queen." Sebastian said, leaning against the doorway, holding a letter from the Queen in between his fingers. I ignored Sebastian's comment and read the letter, which also held three tickets for a to the Queen, a number of children had vanished in towns where this traveling circus has visited. All disappearing in the middle of the night, without a trace. "Looks like we are going to the circus."


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I'm going back to school tomorrow so I won't be getting a whole lot of time to write this story with the amount of homework I'll be getting this semester. ****I will definitely try to update at least once a week, so please bear with me. **__**Hope you guys enjoy it and please write reviews.**_

_**- theangeloffandoms**_


	3. Introducing the Noah's Ark Circus

Ciel's POV

"It's very convenient that Sir Arthur is out." I commented as Sebastian went through the numerous files. "Please Stop!" Abberline said, "If the Commissioner finds out. . . " "Just make sure he doesn't" Melody replied. "Listen, this is the third floor. How did you get in here?!" Abberline asked. "Well, Sebastian?" I said, ignoring Abberline. Sebastian stood up and held a file in his hand. "No bodies have been found that match the missing persons reports." Sebastian replied. "We'll leave when you're finished copying. And we might as well borrow the photos." "You can't do that!" Abberline shouted. "If you're caught, just say I took them." I told Abberline. "That's get me into more trouble!" He exclaimed. "You've been a great help, Mr. Abberline." Melody told the officer, giving him a small smile. "We do appreciate your cooperation." This immediately shut him up as the three of us walked out of the room.

We walked in silence to the carriage that was waiting for us. "It seems like they are all still unaccounted for." Melody said as we got into the carriage. "That may be true on the world of the surface, but . . ." I replied, getting in the carriage after her. I tapped the handle of my walking stick on the roof of the carriage, signaling the driver to go. "In the Underworld, there's a possibility that they might already be . . ." "Will we be visiting his place once again?" Sebastian asked. I sighed "To be honest, I want to avoid it, but . . ." "It can't be helped." Melody continued.

When we arrived at the Undertaker's shop, it appeared to be empty. "Are you here, Undertaker?" I said. A raspy laugh echoed through the room "Welcome, My Lord." I heard something roll across the floor. Melody pulled me back, just in time to see a human skull roll where we were previously standing. "Did you finally want to get into one of my special coffins?" I turned to see the Undertaker standing a few feet away. "Listen, you-"I began. "Please, have a seat." The Undertaker interrupted.

Melody's POV

"Children's bodies, eh?" The Undertaker asked after we told him about the case. "The surface world has not yet found the missing corpses, it seems." Sebastian said. "Children's corpses are an everyday affair in the underworld." The Undertaker explained. "I'm sure you know that very well." "We've brought you the documents." I told the Undertaker as Sebastian handed him the files. "Are there any children you've 'tided up' amongst them?" Ciel asked. The Undertaker looked through the files. "I wonder . . Were they there?" The Undertaker asked, picking up one of the missing children's files. "If I saw something interesting, I think I'd remember . . ." He looked up at the three of us. "You know what I want. Give me prime laughter, and I'll tell you anything!" "Mel-" Ciel began to say. "Relying on your little friend again, my Lord?" The Undertaker interrupted "Aren't you able to do anything on your own?" The Undertaker smirked "Well, anyone entertaining enough will do, really." Ciel got rather annoyed at the Undertaker's comments "I'll do it" "You will?" Sebastian asked. "You get out." Ciel said, turning toward Sebastian. "And don't you dare look inside, that's an order!" Sebastian bowed, "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian went out the door, and then Ciel turned to me. I could tell by the look on his face that whatever he was going to do to make the Undertaker laugh, he didn't want me to see it. "I'll makes sure he doesn't look." I told him. As I left the shop, I turned to Ciel to see him mouth _Thank you. _I mouthed back _No problem_, and waited outside the door with Sebastian.

After a couple of hours, I heard a small burst of laughter. Sebastian and I looked at each other, and I opened the door. Ciel was trying to catch his breath as the Undertaker mused that he never thought the Earl Phantomhive would go _that _far. "What did you do?" I asked as Sebastian re-did Ciel's tie. "Don't ask," Ciel said, rolling down his sleeves. "But for the sake of the Queen, you'll perform and even do this kind of thing." Sebastian commented. "You really are a dog." "Shut the hell up." Ciel replied. He then looked at the Undertaker in annoyance. "There, I gave you your reward; now tell me about the children!"

"There aren't any."

"Huh?" Ciel, Sebastian, and I said at once. "None of these children were my clients." The Undertaker explained. "And I haven't heard any rumors from the Underworld companies." "In other words, you know nothing about this case." Ciel asked. "That's not it." The Undertaker replied. "I know that I _don't know _anything." "That would mean that no one in the underworld killed them." I thought aloud. "If they haven't been found in either circle, there's a good chance that they are still alive." "We have no choice but to investigate the circus firsthand." Ciel continued. "Let's go Sebastian. Undertaker, Contact me if any information surfaces." "Keep your soul safe, at least." The Undertaker said eerily. "I know that." Ciel said, as we walked out of the Undertaker's shop.

Ciel's POV

"By all appearances, there doesn't seem to be anything unusual." I told Sebastian and Melody as we took our seats. It was true; this circus appeared to be no different from ones that I have visited before. The lights began to dim, signaling that the show was about to begin. A man with spiky, orange hair appeared in the middle of the tent. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus!" he announced, beginning to juggle several brightly colored balls. "My name is Joker! If you'll look here-"The balls he was juggling came crashing down onto his head, causing the rest of the audience to laugh. That's when I noticed that one of his hands were fake, a prosthesis. "The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!" Joker said. "With one blow from the fire-breathing Jumbo, the show of the century begins!" A tall, muscular man appeared behind Joker, and spewed out a column of flame.

"First, our flying trapeze artists, perfectly in tune with each other!" Joker said, directing the audience's attention to the two children on the trapeze, a blond-haired boy and a brown-haired girl. "Peter and Wendy!" "Next, our knife thrower, the perfect shot who never misses his target." Joker said, directing the audience to a blond and black-haired man throwing knives at a woman on a spinning wheel. "Dagger!" "And next, look above you Ladies and Gentlemen!" Joker said. I looked up, seeing a woman dressed in white on the tightrope. "A death-defying tight-rope walk by the princess of our circus, Doll!" "Next is a rare snake/human half-breed." Joker said, directing the audience's attention to the man with white hair and patches of what appeared to be scales on his skin."Our serpent-man, Snake!" _If they don't intend to make a show of the children, perhaps the circus' movements and the children's disappearances are a coincidence? _"Last but not least, the star of our troupe!" Joker said, gesturing toward a woman with short black hair holding a whip. "Our wild cat tamer, Beast!".

"No children in the final act either." I said, "This was a waste of time." "For this Final Act, we would like a volunteer from the audience." Joker said. Melody stood up from her seat. Sebastian then stood up from his seat. "What is it? Did you find some-"I began. "That really distinguished-looking man in the tail coat!" Joker said, pointing to Sebastian. "Come on Down!" _So that's it! This is a chance to make contact! The Mystery case where children disappear one by one, the only clue to the truth of the situation is this circus. Making contact with them is a success, but how does he plan on investigating with this many people?_

"He doesn't plan on making contact." Melody said just above a whisper.

"Huh?"

"What's the one thing he can't resist?" Melody asked me. "Cats, why would" I began to say, before a scream from the audience cut me off. I looked down at the stage, to see Sebastian with a tiger biting his head. _Crap, Tigers are cats! _"Told you." Melody said.

Melody's POV

"Who said you could go _that _far?" Ciel asked Sebastian, annoyed as we walked out of the circus tent. "My apologies, my Lord" Sebastian said, who didn't really seem that sorry at all. "I've lived for such a long time, but it's only cat's fickle emotions I cannot read." "What were you thinking, being far more conspicuous than necessary?" Ciel demanded, and then sneezed. "You know I'm allergic to cats!" Ciel shouted. "Stay far back!" Sebastian obeyed as Ciel and I walked ahead of him. "There you are!" I heard Joker say. "You in the tail coat, hold on a sec!" We hid behind a booth as Ciel and I listened.

"I'm really sorry for earlier." Joker apologized. "No, please accept my apologies instead." Sebastian said. "I was surprised, 'cause you suddenly got so close to the tiger." Joker said. "You okay from the bite? We got a special doctor here, and I was thinkin' he should check you out. Please, come around back." _This is perfect! _Sebastian smiled. "In that case, I will."


	4. Taking the Stage

Melody's POV

Sebastian came back into the carriage about fifteen minutes later. Ciel signaled the carriage driver to go "Report." "I'm afraid I was interrupted before I'd made a full circuit of the camp." Sebastian reported. "I'd like to penetrate deeper into the organization, but I have a request for the two of you in that regard. . ." "What?" I asked. Sebastian smirked and explained his plan; the three of us would join the circus in order to investigate it.

"Does it inconvenience you, my Lord?" Sebastian asked when we arrived back at the townhouse. Ciel sighed "We can argue about this later. I'm exhausted." Before any of us could say another word, Prince Soma came bursting into the room. "Melody! Ciel! You're Late! Are your plans for the day over?!" he asked excitedly. "Welcome home." Agni said, greeting us. "Right, I forgot _you _were here." Ciel muttered. After the curry competition last winter, Prince Soma and Agni agreed looked after the townhouse since Prince Soma didn't want to leave and wanted to learn more about England.

I could see Ciel growing incredibly annoyed by Prince Soma's presence. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you two right now." Ciel told Prince Soma as we walked up the stairs to the second floor. "What?! But I've been so excited to challenge you to that 'chess' game of yours!" "I said No!" Ciel replied angrily. "What's wrong, Ciel? That's a really sour look! You could at least greet me with a smile!" Prince Soma said. "Shut it!" Ciel shouted. "I'm _Tired! _So keep quiet!" This immediately shut Prince Soma up. Sebastian followed Ciel upstairs, leaving me to deal with Prince Soma. He gave me a pleading look, so I figured that if I played chess with him for a little while, he would get off my nerves and Ciel's. "Fine, but only for a little while. I'm rather tired as well." I admitted. "Thank you!" Prince Soma said, excitedly. _This is going to be a long night._

Ciel's POV

The next morning, Melody and I were going to take the entrance test. We both looked like street urchins, to make sure no one figures out how we really are. "Whoa you brought two really cute kids," Joker told Sebastian, then looked at me and Melody. "My name is Finnian." I said. "My name is Isabella." Melody told Joker. "Those are imposing names," Joker said. "If you two join, I'll give you stage names." "Cuteness isn't enough to join the circus. You have to perform." Joker explained "Boy, what's your strong point?" " Um . . . darts, I suppose." I told him. "In that case, we'll do knife-throwing." Joker said. "Dagger, lend him a knife." Dagger put a handful of throwing knives into my open hands. Joker directed me toward a target, and told me to go for it. I took a deep breath, and threw a knife at the target. It spun and was about to hit the ground when its path was re-directed and it stuck into the target's head. I repeated this several more times until all the knives were gone. I looked back at the circus members, who were in awe. "Will that be all?" I asked. "Seems like you got control over it," Joker said, then turned to Melody. "Now what's your strong point?"

* * *

"Doll! Make sure that lifeline is tied tightly!" Joker shouted up to Doll, who was tying a rope around Melody's waist. Sebastian an I waited on the ground with Joker as Melody would tight-rope walk as part of her entrance test. _She had to make this her strong-point? What the hell was she thinking? _"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sebastian muttered into my ear, sensing my uneasiness. Melody spread her arms out and began to walk the tight-rope. She took a few slow steps, soon making it half-way across. I let out a breath, not realizing I was holding it. I looked back up to see that Melody had kicked her feet up into the air and was balancing on the tight-rope with her hands!

Joker whistled as Melody got back onto her feet and finished the tight-rope walk. "Amazing!" Joker said, when Melody when she got back down to the ground. "I didn't think you could do tricks, let alone do it at all!" Melody rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment "Thanks " Dagger then placed a hand on Melody's head and my head "These two cuties pass then, eh Joker?" "Not yet!" Joker said, pointing at me. "The boy hasn't done something really important." Joker smiled "A great big smile!" "Wha-" I began to say, before Joker cut me off. "C'mon smile!"

* * *

"Everyone, From today on, we have some new friends!" Joker told the rest of the circus performers. " Joker pointed to Sebastian "This is Black!" "It's a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian said, giving them a close-eyed smile. "The boy is Smile and the girl is Angel! Give them a warm welcome everyone!" I could hear Sebastian chuckling at my stage name. "Go on, Smile, greet your elders." Sebastian said, trying to hold back a laugh. "We're pleased to meet you all." I said. "C'mon Smile, smile!" Joker said.

Melody's POV

"Now, I'll take you on a quick backstage tour!" Joker said. "These'll be the tents you guys'll sleep in." Joker explained, pointing toward a row of yellow tents. "It's where the backstage workers an' newcomers - 'the second-tier members' – live." Joker pulled back the opening of one to show us inside one " 'bout two or three people share a room." He then proceeded to show us the mess hall and the store-room, before finally leading us to a fence that surrounded half a dozen, purple tents. "The main cast's private tents." Joker said. "Private tents?" Ciel asked. " S'a private room to get if you're real good." Joker explained, then pointed to a private tent at the end of the line. "That's Snake's tent, so stay away for your own good. There's a bunch of poisonous snakes roaming free, so if you get bit even once, you're off to the Underworld."

"Snake an' his friends're still shy, y'know? Careful of their poison, you three." Joker said, then gave Ciel an odd look. "By the way, what happened to your right eye, Smile?" Ciel touched the eye-patch that covered his contract-marked eye "This is . . . There was an accident." Joker gave Ciel a sad look "Is that so, so young but, you've been through a lot." Joker then smiled and put his arm around Ciel's shoulder "Everyone here's been through something, so you'll get along well with 'em." "Did everyone join during the tour like we did?" I asked Joker, trying to change the subject. Joker turned to look at me "S'true for most everyone, but we first-stringers 're all from the same hometown. We're childhood friends." Joker explained. "Childhood friends?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah, but Snake's still a new face." Joker told us. "His snake charming's none to shabby an' we didn't have a snake-handler, so he quickly became a member."

"The perks are much sweeter if you're a first string member, an' you don't gotta worry about survival of the fittest. You even get a private tent." Joker explained. "That's why everyone's working hard to compete to be a first-tier member." Joker then led us to the practice tent. "New people practice over an'over here." Joker explained "Aiming to make their debut in a real public performance." Joker then turned to look at us "Work on the basics first, Warm up carefully and . ." "Joker, It's almost your turn!" Someone called. I turned to see that it was the wild-cat trainer, Beast. She took one look at Sebastian and turned away in disgust. "Go ahead an' go all out you three!" Joker said, then followed Beast out of the practice tent.

Ciel's POV

"The poisonous snake tent is the entrance to the first tier members' tents, huh." I said in a quiet voice so the others didn't hear. "Instead of a guard dog, It's guard snakes, isn't it?" "To enter the private tents, we must become first-tier members."Melody said as she stretched. I turned to Sebastian, "If it's you, Poisonous snakes shouldn't be an issue, right? You can see if the children are here or not?" "They're not." Melody said.

"Huh?"

"I couldn't sense the children's souls during the tour or last night during the performance." Melody explained. "Even so, we have no evidence there's no relation to the children's disappearances." I told them as Sebastian helped me stretch. "We haven't searched through every nook and cranny."There is always the possibility their current condition is such that we can't sense their presence." Sebastian said. "Don't say that." I said. "She wishes for the children's safe return." "Understood." Sebastian said. "Hey! Don't stretch so sluggishly you three!" Dagger said, coming into the practice tent. "Mr. Dagger, what about your performance?" one of the newcomers asked. "Today I was the top batter!" Dagger told him. ""I'm already done and observing practice." Dagger then turned back toward me, Melody and Sebastian. "First, you gotta decide your program." Dagger explained. "What are you hoping for?" "A program that doesn't involve using my body for something like tight-rope walking would be good." I said. Dagger laughed. "You seem rather frail, so I'll be earnestly teaching Smile knife-throwing. What about you, Angel?" "I don't have any particular preference" Melody said. Dagger thought for a moment "You were pretty good at the tight-rope, why don't you stick with that?" Melody nodded. "Alrighty then, I'll go get Doll when her performance is done so she can help you," Dagger said, then turned to Sebastian. "What about you, Black?" "I don't have any particular preference either." Sebastian said. "If there is something you see and it looks like you can do it, give it a try!" Dagger said. With that, Sebastian was off doing numerous tricks with ease. First doing the trapeze, juggling, pole-climbing, rings of fire, high-wire, trampoline, and was about to swallow a sword when . . . ."Enough! Enough!" Dagger said.

As the other second-string members complemented Sebastian, I walked up to him "You're getting too carried away" I muttered. "Act more like a new -" "C'mon honestly! Another super newcomer's appeared? I won't lose y'know!" Dagger said. "Another?" Melody asked. Dagger nodded "There is an amazing guy who just joined." Dagger explained. "Look over there!" The three of us looked in the direction Dagger was pointing to and I saw who he was talking about. "He was some sorta government worker, and he's totally serious." Dagger explained, "Hey! Come down here for a sec, Suit!" The other 'super newcomer' came down from the tightrope. I recognized him almost immediately. It was that grim reaper, William T. Spears.

Melody's POV

"So it was you, wasn't it. I thought I sensed an unpleasant aura," Will said. "Honestly." Will pointed his long-range death scythe at Sebastian and nearly hit him. "I did not think we would meet again," Will said. "What did you come to fish for this time?" He pointed his death scythe at Sebastian's throat. "Demons." "Demon?" Dagger said, confused. "Even under the best of circumstances, in this time of grim reaper shortages . . . " Will said. "With demons appearing like this, I will be thrown off my schedule." "H-hey what the hell are you talking about?!" Ciel asked. Dagger went up and gave Will a light smack to the head. "Give it up, forehead! You said it with such a straight face, I couldn't tell you were joking!" "Since his first day he came here, this guy's been telling jokes" Dagger explained, trying not to laugh. "Stuff about 'souls' and such, He's a real hardcore occult fan!" William straightened his glasses. "Though there not actually jokes."

"I'll introduce you, the big one is Black." Dagger said,pointing to Sebastian. "That's Smile and that one is Angel." He said, pointing to Ciel then me. Dagger then patted Sebastian's and William's shoulders. "Well, bond over your hopes and get along well!" William turned and walked away "Sorry, but there's no way I'm getting along with savage beasts." "'No Way?"' Dagger said, calling after Will "The circus is about teamwork!" "Why would a grim reaper be in a place like this?" I asked. "A grim reaper personally infiltrating a place is rare," Sebastian explained. "Now we know one thing for sure," Ciel said. "There is something in this circus after all."


	5. The First Day

Sebastian's POV

"Sebastian, it seems like there could be some value in sounding him out." Ciel said, before Dagger came up from behind him. "Heey, what are you doing Smile?!" Dagger asked him "You gotta practice so you don't lose to Black! Practice!" "Y-yes." Ciel said, before Dagger looked at Melody. "Doll should be done by now. Angel, why don't you go look for her while I teach Smile 'bout knife-throwing?" Melody gave him a slient nod and left.

I walked toward the grim reaper. "Pardon me, but there's something I'd like for you to tell me, sir." The reaper pushed up his glasses. "I have nothing to say to you." I grabbed his wrist before he could walk away "Don't say that. Why don't we go outside?"

* * *

"What a disaster," the reaper said. "Honestly, even though the London division is understaffed due to a vacancy in the collections division, having to send me, from management, out is . . .""Then, why is someone as busy as you out in this place?" I asked. He pushed up his glasses again "I'm having to clean up after that trash officer who's still undergoing punishment." The reaper explained. "I didn't expect special treatment, but I didn't think I'd be forced out just because I was in the same class as that." I smirked "For a grim reaper to sneak in on investigation, is it some sort of special situation?" "There's no way I'd release information about souls to a demon." The reaper said, an almost disgusted look on his face when he said the last word. "It'd be like throwing a rabbit in front of a wolf." "I have no interest in poor-quality souls." I told him, smirking. "Well said for a starving demon" he spat. "You're almost half-mad with hunger." I smiled sadistically at the studious reaper. "I grew tired of the behavior of messily sampling every dish available a long time ago." I then revealed the contract mark on my hand. "Besides, I'm collared now. Please don't worry yourself." "What about that daughter of yours?" the reaper asked.

My scarlet eyes grew wide in surprise_. _"According to my sources, she now possesses the abilities of a full-demon. I believe you had something to do with that?" "No, but I assure you that she will not cause you any trouble." I told him. "She's quite tame. Far more than you would expect for a demon's child."The reaper's eyes narrowed, then sighed "All right. Since, the worst of the evil appeared 'before the job.' I'll get right to the point." "I'll say it clearly. In a few days, there will be an inspection of a large quantity of souls." The reaper explained. "This is a special case, so please refrain from getting in my way." "My, My, how difficult to handle alone." I said. "But this large quantity of souls . . . shall a demon like me offer you assistance with them?" The Reaper aimed his death scythe at me and extended it, only to get caught on my top hat, and bringing it a few feet into the air. "I won't forgive any overtime." The Reaper said, angrily. "If you interfere, I'll make sure your Master finds out about your _dirty little secret_."

_If Ciel found out, he would surely tell her, I can't let that happen, at least not until I find a way to tell her myself. _I calmly grabbed my top hat from the Reaper's scythe. "It's not as though I would want to be associated with a grim reaper by choice," I told him, putting the hat back on my head. "I have no interest in poor-quality souls.

"Hey!" Ciel called, grabbing our attention. "That obnoxious knife-thrower is calling for you." "I don't see him being that kind of high-class goods, but honestly demons are so . . ." "You." Ciel said. "Stop saying that here. If you make us suspicious to the rest of the circus, we'll do something about it." Ciel crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's good they thought you were joking earlier, but not being able to blend in with humans is worse than even that vulgar grim reaper." "Really, we shall not interfere with your job," I assured the reaper. "So will you keep from doing the same with ours?" "I'm grateful." The reaper said in a dull but annoyed tone. "Since I do not wish for you lot to enter my field of vision." "Perfect," Ciel said. "Then tonight it's decided that we will absolutely not interfere with each other."

"Then, Smile." The Reaper said. "I'll ask you to keep an iron grip on your pet dog." "I don't want to hear that from some glasses who can't even sneak in properly." "It's not Glasses." The reaper said, straightening his spectacles. "It's Suit."Ciel turned away from the reaper "Let's Go Sebastian." I followed my young master.

Ciel's POV

After the performance that night, Joker gathered me, Melody, Sebastian, and Will so we could receive our tent assignments. I was rather exhausted from moving some heavy crates during the show. "For fairness, these're results of the lottery. Angel, you are in Tent 8, and this is your roommate!" Joker said, referring to the young woman with short brown hair that was swept over one deep-blue eye and had freckles that dotted across her nose.. "It's nice to meet you Angel." The woman said smiling and offering her hand out to Melody. "I'm Freckles." Melody gave her an equally sweet smile and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Smile and Black, you are in Tent 9." Joker said. I mentally sighed in relief. _At least we can move around the circus with more ease._ "And your roommate will be Suit." "Whaaaaat?" I said, not believing what I was hearing. I could already feel the negative tension between Sebastian and William, growing stronger and stronger by the minute.. "This is the worst." William said. "I'll say it back at you." Sebastian said, his tone annoyed. "Good Luck with that." Melody said, "I'd hate to be in the middle of that mess." "Come one, Angel!" Freckles said. "I'm coming!" Melody shouted back. "I'd better go." She kissed my cheek and said goodnight, before leaving to follow her tentmate.

Melody's POV

"Can I take the top bunk?" Freckles asked when I got into our tent. "Go ahead. I would prefer to be on the bottom bunk anyway." I told her. Freckles climbed up into the top bunk and looked down at me. "S'been on my mind for a while. You speak some pretty fancy upper class English, don'tcha?" "R .. .really?" I asked. "It's probably because I've been working in a house since I was little." "Blimey, anyhoo, you just give me a shout if there's somethin' you ain't ettin'! There's a long life in the circus ahead of you!" Freckles said. "Oh righ' wanna 'ave some sweets?" she asked, pulling three different colored sweets from her bag. "Them's from the popular Funtom Company! What'd you like, caramel, milk, or strawberry-flavored?" "Well, um . . I'll take caramel." I said. She gave me the sweet and laid back into her bed.

"Hey Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Training might be rough, but do your best okay?" she said. "If you do your job right, you won't get yelled at or punched, and you could eat as many sweets and biscuits as you want." I laid down in my bunk, after putting the sweet into my coat pocket_. I may be a demon now, but I still needed my sleep._

* * *

Freckles woke up early the next morning and got down from her bunk. She looked at Angel's bunk to see that she was still curled up, asleep. _Aww, she looks so cute! _Freckles thought to herself _It's almost a shame to wake her up. _But as newcomers, they had to get up and prepare breakfast for the other members of the circus and she wasn't going to let Angel get punished for not knowing. Freckles shook Angel's small shoulder. "Oi, Oi!" she said, before she saw Angel yawn and rub her eyes. "Newcomers 'ave t'get up early an' make breakfast!" "I'm up, I'm up." Angel said, stretching like a cat. Angel swung her legs over the side of her bunk and got dressed for the day. She tied her long, raven black hair back into a braid and followed Freckles out of the tent

The early December air nipped at Angel 's nose as she left her tent to help make breakfast. Other newcomers were just getting up and helping, including Black and Smile. Freckles told Angel to go help Smile peel potatoes, who was currently shredding them to bits. A little while later, She saw that Angel was teaching Smile how to peel them properly and when they were finished, Black cooked them."C'mon Angel!" Freckles said, grabbing Angel's hand and running "If we don't hurry, we'll miss the meat!"

As Freckles sat down with her large plate of food, she noticed that Angel only had a small loaf of bread on her plate. "Only got bread in the end?" she asked. "Well that's that. I'll share some of my grub with you!" "You're so tiny, so eat up and grow some." "Uh . . thank you." Angel said awkwardly as the two of them began to eat. "Anyhoo, Black is so good at cooking!" Freckles said. "I heard that he's an ex-butler so butlers can even cook?" "Awight, I'm done!" Freckles said, getting up from the table. "S'time for practice! Let's go!" "Already?" Angel asked, who hadn't eaten very much.

"That's it! You got it!" Freckles said as she helped Angel balance on a large ball. "You're doing great!" Freckles encouraged. But just as she said it, Angel fell from the ball and landed hard on the ground. "You were doin' so good! What 'appened?" Freckles asked as she helped Angel up. "I think you jinxed me." Angel said in a joking manner. Freckles laughed "C'mon, let's try it 'gain". By the end of their session, Angel could stand on ball for a good ten minutes. "Hoo! I'm all sweaty! Why don't we take a shower, Angel?" Freckles asked. Angel, who was also rather sweaty, suddenly perked up "There are showers?" "Yeah, there are!" Freckles said.

"Cuz, it's cold at night, it's better to get in during the daytime." Freckles explained as she led Angel to the showers. To Angel's surprise, was Freckles called a shower was actually an open bath. "_This _is the shower?" Angel asked. Freckles grabbed a bucket a bucket of water from one of the larger tubs. "Go on, strip down! I'll wash your back." Angel's face was starting to turn red "O-outside, in the middle of winter?" "If you just splash down and wipe yourself off right away, you'll be fine!" Freckles reassured Angel. "Them aristocrats say that ice swimming is good for yer health and its all the rage right now!" Freckles said as she forcibly took off reluctant Angel's coat off, leaving her in a thin shirt and pants. "I-I think I'll pass." Angel said, trying to get away. Angel's foot got caught on a bucket, sending her, Freckles, and the bucket of cold water down onto the floor.

"Blimey! You even got me soaked fightin' like that!" Freckles said. "Would you please move?" Angel said. "Geez! We're both soaked, so just give it up already and strip." Freckles began to pull up Angel's shirt. "Wait, please don't!" Angel pleaded, trying to pull her shirt back down."But you're gonna catcha cold like that!" Freckles said. When she pulled up Angel's shirt a bit more, her deep blue eyes widened at what she saw. Claw-like scars wrapped around either side of Angel's waist, ending two inches before her spine. Above the scars on her left side, was a mark that looked like a brand. Angel wiggled out from underneath Freckles and ran from the showers. "Wait, Angel!" Freckles called, but it was too late.

Sebastian's POV

"Black!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Melody's tent-mate, Freckles, soaking wet. "Why are you soaking wet?" I asked. "Have ya seen Angel?" she asked, ignoring my question. "Not since breakfast, why?" I asked. Freckles then explained that Melody had run off. "Don't worry, I'll look for her." Freckles sighed "When ya see her, tell her I'm sorry for me wouldja?" I nodded and Freckles left.

I found Melody a few minutes later, shivering and soaking wet, behind a row of covered wagons. I wrapped a towel around her. "You'll catch a cold, my Lady." I said. Melody grabbed the edges of the towel and pulled it around herself. I kneelled to her level and looked her in the eye. _The same beautiful emerald-green eyes that Aurora had._ "The sooner this investigation is over, the better." Melody muttered standing up. "We have to search the tents, tonight, if possible." "Yes, My Lady" I said as she walked back toward her tent.

"Sebastian?" she asked, turning back to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said, then continued walking.


	6. Searching the Tents

Ciel's POV

"Everyone! The performance is about to begin, so hurry up!" Joker called.

"D'ya know where my headdress is?" Wendy asked. "Here it is." Sebastian said, bringing it to her. "We dun't 've enough knives!" Dagger shouted. "Are there spares?" "Right here!" I said, bringing the crate of spare knives to Dagger, then sitting down on a stool. _Will I get around to investigating that tent first? Or keel over from over work first? _Melody soon sat down near me, breathing heavily.

I looked around to see everyone else had gone, except for Sebastian. "Sebastian." I said. He looked at me and the three of us left to investigate the tents. "We have to be done in ten minutes." I told Sebastian. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied.

"Black!"

Joker's voice stopped us in our tracks. We turned to see Joker carrying Wendy with Peter trailing behind him. "Miss Wendy twist'd 'er ankle, so she cun't appear in performance 'nymore." Joker explained. "Please go out in 'er place! It'll be yer turn shortly, so please git ready soon!" Joker then carried Wendy to the first-aid tent. " 'Tis a pity, young master. We'll have to wait for another chance." "We don't need to sneak into that place for long." I said. "On top of that, Now might be the only time when that person isn't in there." Melody continued. "We have time, the tought part is the venomous snakes." I took a quick look at the program and formulated my plan. "You'll catch all the snakes in 5 minutes from now, then appear in the show." I told Sebastian. "Finish your debut at 19:50 (**That would be 7:50pm**) and once you've gone into the back to released the snakes, you'll return for the encore." I then turned to Melody "We'll investigate the rest." "Yes sir." Sebastian said.

Melody's POV

"This is the last of them, isn't it?" I asked. "Yes," Sebastian said, throwing the last snake into its cage. "Go straight to the show tent, you'll be suspicious if you're tardy." Ciel ordered. "Certainly sir," Sebastian said, before leaving Snake's tent. "Ciel, it would be too risky for both of us to look through the tents." I told him. "Let me do it, and you make sure Freckles doesn't go looking for me." Ciel was about to protest, but he must have realized that I had a point. "Fine, just please be careful." He told me. I kissed his cheek "You worry about me too much." Then left Snake's tent and went to look in the one closest

The tent was surprisingly bare. There was only a bed, a trunk, and a floor length mirror. As I walked in closer I saw a photograph of children. . _these must be the first-string members_. and a middle-aged man. _He looks familiar, I think I've seen this man before. . . but where? _I put the photo down and decided to look in the next tent. I searched through four other tents, but found nothing of significance.

Now, I only had Beast's and Joker's tents. I decided to go into Beast's first. I looked through her trunk and found a picture of her as a child, with the same man with her. _That sign behind them . . .workhouse . . an orphanage? So, they must be from the same orphanage. . .But where is it? I need a clearer shot of it . . ._

Sebastian suddenly came in and pushed me into the trunk, then got in after me. "What the-" I was about to say before Sebastian put a glove-covered hand over my mouth. I heard footsteps, and then Beast's voice. "Aw, and I liked this one!" I heard her say. A few minutes later, I heard her walk out of her tent. Sebastian then opened the lid. "We made it in the nick of time." "You're kneeling on my legs." I said, trying to free myself. "My apologies" Sebastian said, getting out of the trunk and helping me up.

I explained what I found to Sebastian, and showed him the picture I found in Beast's trunk. "So you found something in the photograph, My Lady?" he asked, then got a closer look at the photo, and pointed to the ring on the man's finger. "I have seen this same hallmark as the one on this signet ring recently." Sebastian explained. " I am certain this hallmark is the same one at the base of Ms. Beast's prosthetic leg." "I've seen this man's face before . . " I said. "I just can't remember where. . ." "It's almost time." Sebastian told me, clicking his pocket watch open. "This will be all for today." "I still have to search Joker's tent." I said. "We're short on time, but we do have eight minutes. You head back, so you don't draw suspicion. I'll finish up here. Then stick to the plan from there, okay?" Sebastian bowed "Yes, My Lady." I nodded and left to search Joker's tent.

I quickly went into the tent and searched through his trunk, and found picture of that man again. _From how he's dressed, he's either from the affluent class or aristocracy. He's photographed with the workhouse children, a philanthropist? _I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked to see a letter sticking out from underneath a pillow. I pulled it out, it was addressed from Tom, the piper's son. _The piper's son, like from Mother Goose? _I opened the letter and my eyes widened.

_This is . . my name! and Ciel's too! Why?! Why is our names in this place? Don't tell me our cover been blown?! _I heard footsteps and the first-string members' voices. _Damn it! They're back! _I quickly put the letter back in its original position and got out of Joker's tent, hiding behind a few large crates. _This is bad . . . I stayed for too long. I have to get out of here quickly before someone finds me! _ "Hey." I heard a voice from behind me. I looked to see Doll, and she was looking right at me. "What're you doin' here?"

She put a hand over my mouth. "Don't move." "Hey Doll," Dagger called "What are ya doing?" I began to panic, _Doll was going to tell the others I was here! _"Snake!" Doll called, picking up a rattlesnake that was a few inches away from biting my hand. She stood up and showed Snake and Dagger the snake. "A venomous snake was slithering about. Didn't I tell you not to let them loose outside?" Doll said, "You'd better put them away in your room properly now." Snake grabbed the venomous serpent from Doll's hand and left to put it back in his room. Doll then looked at me and grabbed my hand. "This way." She said, pulling me away from the private tents and over the fence that surround them. She then led me behind some of the tents nearby. "We should be fine now, since we came this far." I coughed. "Why did you help me?" Doll gave me a strange look "You still don't get it? It's me." Doll took of her wig.

"Freckles?!"

"So, why were you in there anyways?" Freckles, or should I say Doll asked."Didn't Joker tell you about the snakes?" I coughed, my chest feeling uncomfortably tight. _For now, I have no way out than to pretend I'm a thief._

I covered my head with my hands "I'm sorry! I didn't actually steal anything today though! Please don't boot me out of here!" "Today?! You . ." Doll said. "I lived in the East End, I had to do any I could just to survive." I falsely admitted. "I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I . . if I was driven out of here, I'd have to live in the East End again. . . " Doll was quiet for a moment. _Did I overdo it? _

"So you really didn't steal anything?" she asked. "No, I didn't! I swear to God!" I told her. Doll rubbed the back of her head "It's okay." "Thank you so much!" I said happily. "Anyhow, I owe you." Doll said. "I think everyone has some things about them that they don't want anyone to know . . . besides, I did something bad to you." Doll smiled at me "So, I won't tell anyone about this. And now we're even."

"However, don't steal no matter what!" Doll lectured. "Y-yes." I said, before coughing again "Hey, can I ask you something? Why does a first-tier member like you share a tent with me?" "Ah . . I'm just not a fan of private rooms." Doll explained, before turning her face away from me. "Staying with someone else makes me sleep better sometimes." She turned back to look at me "I hope that you don't mind sharing a tent with me now that you know I'm a first tier member." "Of course not." I replied.

Doll smiled and gestured her hand toward me "Neat. So we will keep what happened today our secret." I shook her hand and smiled "Okay." Doll then said goodbye and left.

_Even though she says it, there's no proof that she won't tell anyone. Gah, don't think like that. Doll is a good person . . . .or at least tries to be._

Ciel's POV

_It's getting late. I hope Melody made it out okay. Sebastian came back a while ago, after he released the snak-. _I sat straight up in my bunk. "Sebastian, you did make sure that Melody made it out of the tents _before _you released the snakes, right?" Sebastian looked over to me "You gave the order to release the snakes before the first tier members returned." I face-palmed "You idiot! Melody could have been bitten!" "I'm fine." Melody said, coming into our tent. She was wheezing and coughing. "I found a piece of paper with our names on it in Joker's tent." She reported, then coughed again. "Ranks, address, personal history . . " She leaned against the bunk's post. "The sender is . . ahh!" Before she could tell me the name of the sender, William snapped his death scythe at Melody's ankle.

"You are intruding onto my private property by three centimeters." William said in a dull tone. "Incapable of staying apart as you both decided." Melody gave William an annoyed look before coughing again. "Let's continue this outside."

"So, the sender's name is _Tom, the piper's son_." Melody said, shivering. "Also, there is a hallmark with of a horse in the sealing wax *cough* along with the initial K." "Then it's the same one I saw." Sebastian said "In other words, _Tom, the piper's son_ is someone who holds a family crest with the prefix of a horse. People who usually have their family crests displaying a horse are usually knights or other soldiers." "It's not a rule, though it's basically impossible to get one without a rank of some level." I explained to Sebastian "Normally, the sealing is engraved with a symbol of motivation and the initial of the person, plus the family crest." "All these crests would be recorded by a heraldy." Melody said, coughing again. "No matter how many records they have, we should be capable of finding it with this information alone." I thought aloud. "The disappearing children, a circus, tom the piper's son, and us. *cough* How are all of these pieces connected?" Melody asked.

Her coughing was getting much worse than it had been only five minutes ago. "My Lady?" Sebastian said, his tone growing concerned. "We'll go back . . to the townhouse . . " Melody said, before coughing again. She fell to her knees, still coughing hard. "Melody, Melody what's wrong?!" I asked her, panicking. "Oi! Angel?! What's wrong?!" Freckles called, seeing Melody on her knees. She was struggling to breathe, like her throat suddenly closed up."Oh no." Sebastian said, almost as if he was realizing what was going on. He picked Melody up off from the ground and rushed to the first aid tent. _Please, Please be okay!_

* * *

"It's asthma." Doc said. Melody was in the first aid tent, unconscious . "Asthma?" I asked. "We've lived together for over a year and I've never seen her like this before." "All you need is a sudden chill or time of stress . . . .then if she gets a cold it can come back suddenly." Doc explained. I looked at Melody to see that she was awake. "Oh, you've regained consciousness. " Doc said. "W.. water." She choked out. Sebastian gave her a sip of water and pulled back. "Angel, you've had bad asthma since you were young, right?" Doc asked her "There are cases from where people have died from it . You should be careful even if you think you have fully recovered. Rest until the fever and coughing has stopped. Okay?" "Bel . .a" she muttered before closing her eyes again.

"This is no good, her mind is muddled." Doc said. "She's not going to die, is she?" I asked, growing worried. "No, Smile." Doc said "Just make sure she's careful from now on and she should be fine. Why don't you head off to bed, I'll look after her for the night." I nodded and left the first-aid tent.

Sebastian's POV

"I'd like to stay and help, if you don't mind." I asked Doc. "I'm much obliged." Doc said. When Doc rolled away in his wheel chair, I put a cool cloth to Melody's forehead in an attempt to bring her fever down. _Asthma, just like Aurora . . . . _

"How is she?" Doc asked rolling back in. "She seems poorly off. Might I suggest something that may help?" I asked. "One of my previous employers also had asthma, and mint oil helped sometimes. You wouldn't happen to have some?" "Ah, so that explains why you recognized the symptoms." Doc said "Yes, I may have some . . now where did I put it?" He looked through various bottles. I looked back at Melody, to see her awake and gesturing for me to come closer. I kneeled by her bedside and she tapped the bed.

I gave her my open palm as she tapped out the message : _Find out who that man with the signet ring is. Then come and get me in the morning. _I turned her hand over and tapped the message : _Yes, My Lady. _She gave me a weak smile, then closed her eyes and fell asleep. I ruffled her hair and left the first-aid tent.

"I'll start with the closest . ." Suddenly, that damn reaper's scythe came snapping in front of my face. He continually tried to attack me but I dodged them. "Where do you think you are going?" the reaper asked. "I'm quite sure I told you not to wander off without your master." "I'm sorry but my Master would refuse to leave without Melody, who has asked me to do it instead." "I'm not listening to any excuses." The Reaper said. "Until my inspections is finished, you are not allowed to carry put an independent actions. So get back into the tent." He aimed his death scythe at me again "One small mistake can lead to lots of overtime." I caught the death scythe in my hand, crimson blood staining my white gloves. "My apologies. But I mustn't wake her."

"You don't want to cause trouble here either, do you?" I asked the Reaper. "Would you like to make a deal with me? If you let me go for one hour, I vow that I will never eat souls in your assigned area again. It's only an hour. What do you say?" The Reaper took back his death scythe "I refuse." "To deceive prey with sweet words and drag them into darkness." He said, wiping my blood of his scythe. "Isn't that a demon's signature ability?" "Indeed," I replied, taking my stained glove off. "As I expected, it didn't work. You have left me with no other choice." I licked some blood off my injured hand "Let's think of another way."

_**Well, that was quite a scare. **__**Please Review.**_


	7. Recovery

**_I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. Last week was pretty crazy at school and I didn't get time to work on the story. But don't worry. I have a four day weekend this week, so I will be updating a bit more._**

**_A friend of mine has pointed out a few plot holes in the story which I didn't catch until now. So I will be explaining some of them_**

**_The Queen, also known as Queen Victoria is in fact still alive. The one controlled by Ash was a fake, while the real Queen was imprisoned by Ash's followers. After Ash was killed by Sebastian, the real Queen Victoria returned with no memory of her imprisonment and of the events that occurred during that time with the fake Queen ruling._**

**_As the closest living family member to Alois, Melody took on the role as the Queen's spider after his death. The news of Alois's death was not made public, so very few people are aware that he was dead (basically only Ciel, Melody, Sebastian, and The Queen know he's dead)_**

**_Okay, now on with the chapter . . . . . ._**

* * *

Melody's POV

_Ugh . . . .I feel like shit. What the hell happened? I was talking to Sebastian and Ciel, and then . . oh . . now I remember._

I opened my eyes to see Sebastian and Ciel standing over my bedside. "How are you feeling?" Ciel asked, worry etched in his eye. I slowly sat up and coughed. "Better than yesterday." I told them. They both sighed in relief. Sebastian offered me water, which I gladly accepted. He put his uncovered hand on my forehead "Your fever has lowered considerably." Sebastian said, smiling at me. "Say, what happened *cough* to your gloves?" I asked Sebastian. "Oh, I got them a bit dirty." Sebastian replied. "There's no need for us to be here anymore. Let's go while everyone else is at breakfast."

Ciel's POV

Sebastian carried Melody as we walked back to the carriage that was waiting for us. On the way there, I spotted William. Sebastian must have seen him too for he said "We've finished our business here, so we'll excuse ourselves now." William adjusted his glasses "Be my guest. . . I don't care where you go, as long as your master is with you."

By the time we got back to the townhouse, Prince Soma had started shouting at us. "Ciel! Melody! Where the Hell did you go for two days without telling me anything! If you were gone out any longer, we would have sent out a search party!" "It's none of your business." I told Prince Soma, already annoyed at his presence. Melody started coughing again, which got Prince Soma's attention. "What happened to you, Melody? You look pale." Prince Soma asked. "I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about." Melody said as Sebastian carried her upstairs. "There's no way you're fine!" Prince Soma said "You definitely have a cold. Do you have a fever?" "I don't!" Melody said. "Liar!" Prince Soma shouted. Sebastian carried Melody into her room and shut the door behind him.

Sebastian's POV

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked when I put Melody down onto the bed. "You never asked, so I never told you." Melody replied, before giving out a slight cough. "Besides, I haven't had an attack like that since. . . ." she stopped for a moment, then shook her head "It doesn't matter anymore. The point is that I'm fine now and that's that. Now, could you please leave so I get dressed?" I nodded and went into the hall.

Ciel's POV

"By the way, what were your findings about that signet ring?" I asked when Sebastian came back into the hallway. "The owner of the mark is Baron Kelvin." he reported. "Kelvin?" I said. "Is the name familiar my Lord?" Sebastian asked. "I'm not too fond of charity events so he isn't one of my direct acquaintances." I explained. "But I did greet him at some parties my predecessor took me to." The door to Melody's room opened. "Knowing his name is enough, let's go." Melody said, completely ready to go. She turned to walk down the hallway, only to see Agni blocking the way. Prince Soma suddenly popped his head out from behind Agni. "Don't think you can easily get out of this townhouse while it's being guarded by me!" Prince Soma said "I _know _you've caught a cold, Melody. As the governor of this mansion and as your friend, I cannot allow it!" "Don't be stupid, I told you I'm fine." Melody insisted, before letting out a small cough. "Agni! Don't let Melody pass." "Jo ajna." Agni replied, not allowing Melody to leave."We have a job to do!" Melody said. "I don't have time to argue with you! *cough* Please get out of the way!" "The only job a sick person has is to stay in bed and be looked after!" Prince Soma said. "I'M DIFFERENT! I CAN MANAGE!" Melody shouted, before starting to cough again, steadily getting worse. "Mistress Melody, please return to bed." Agni said. "That kind of coughing is characteristic to asthma , there's no way you are okay!" "I'm _Fine_, Agni." Melody insisted.

"That's enough," I finally said, annoyed. "It's ungentlemen-like to disrespect a lady. Sebastian, get these two out of my sight!" "Understood." He said. Before he could fulfill my order, Agni stood up from his kneeling position. "Mister Sebastian, you ought to be ashamed! And you call yourself the Phantomhive's khansama?!" he yelled. "Pardon?" Sebastian asked. "As a fellow butler – no, as your friend, I'll say this." Agni said, his voice shaking. "The health of our masters is our first concern! Even thought it goes against orders, don't you think that considering Mistress Melody's condition, you should have stopped her? You should take care of her as if she was your own daughter! Isn't that the butler aesthetic?!" Sebastian's eyes went wide as Agni lectured. The room was silent for several seconds, besides the occasional cough from Melody.

"You have a point." Sebastian said, breaking the silence. "Now that that's settled" Prince Soma said, grabbing Melody from behind "The patient will sleep." "Get off of me!" Melody said, trying to push Prince Soma off of her.

Sebastian's POV

"Now you're at ease!" Prince Soma said. "Indeed." Agni said. Melody was now sitting in bed, in her nightgown, propped up by pillows. "This is ridiculous," she muttered as Prince Soma and Agni then left, leaving me and Ciel with Melody. "Perhaps it's for the best," Ciel told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "The sooner you're better, the sooner we can finally end this case." Melody huffed and then leaned back. Ciel smiled at Melody's annoyance "I'll come back to check on you in a little bit." He then got up and left the room. I walked over to her bedside and felt her forehead. "Goodness, what a fever. . . " I commented. I saw her emerald-green eyes flutter close and she fell asleep. I was about to leave when a bright gleam of silver caught my eye. I looked back to see that Melody was still wearing her necklace.

Without waking her, I slipped the silver chain off of her neck and looked at the ring that hung from it for a moment. The black metal band and blood-red stone shined in the candle-light, exactly the way it was when I gave it to Aurora almost fourteen years ago. I put the necklace into my pocket for safe-keeping, and then watched Melody sleep for a little while.

_She's so much like Aurora. With her sweet and caring nature, It's almost hard to believe she is half-demon. _The thought stopped me. _How in the name of hell am I going to tell her the truth? How can I, without her reacting badly? The last thing I want is for her to hate me . . . . _I sighed and got up to perform my nightly duties.

* * *

"It seems like her fever has dropped" I commented the next morning. "She's breathing normally and her color has improved immensely since yesterday." Agni added. "She should be alright." "Sleep's the best medicine, so let's not wake her yet." I told Agni as I attempted to wake up my sleeping master. Agni and I found both our masters asleep on either side of Melody's bed when we came in to check on her. "Young Master, we should leave Lady Melody alone for a while so she can sleep." I told him when he opened his eyes. "Y-yes of course." Ciel said, yawning. He looked at Melody for a moment then left the room to return to his own chambers.

As I walked down the hallway to do my daily duties, I heard Agni call me. I turned, seeing Agni with Prince Soma asleep on his back. "I'm sorry for being so forward and yelling so loudly at you yesterday." "Nonsense," I told him. "You were only doing what you saw to be best." "You shouldn't say such things," Agni said "For me to give guidance . . . I think you are a more perfect butler than I" "But you are not kind enough." A sleepy voice said.

"My Prince!" Agni said, noticing his master had awoken "I thought you were asleep after tending to –"

"I am asleep" Prince Soma mumbled."Agni is talking right now. Move your lips." "Why?" Agni asked. "He's scary to talk to." Prince Soma muttered. Agni complied and lip-synched with what the Prince was saying "Compared to me, you are not nice at all." "Not nice?" I asked, a bit confused. "Exactly" Prince Soma said. "Melody is still a child. She would be fawned over and cuddled by her parents when she had a cold. But she doesn't have them. Well, it's not like I had anything like that, but Mina and an elderly servant fawned over me in their place." Prince Soma peeked his head over Agni's shoulder "So _you_ should be nice to her and fawn over her with all your might." "Be kind, you got that?" Prince Soma said, before running in the opposite direction. "My Prince! What a kind heart!" Agni cried.

_Be kind and fawn over her?_

* * *

Melody woke up later that evening and quickly sat up "What time is it?" "Just past seven in the evening." I said, besides a metal cart. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked. "It was a decision that I should put your health first." I said, before putting a small blanket over her shoulders. "I also decided you could have dinner in bed." I said, uncovering the food.

"What are you doing Sebastian?" she asked.

She must have seen my surprised look, for she quickly put her hands up defensively "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this is a little much."

I quickly realized she was trying to say this in the nicest way possible. I chuckled quietly and put a hand over my heart. "My apologies."

"You don't have to apologize," Melody said, giving me a small smile. She suddenly felt around her neck and her eyes widened in panic. "What's wrong?" i asked. "My necklace, its gone!" she said. I pulled out the missing necklace from my pocket. "Is this it?" Melody nodded and put the silver chain back around her neck."Thank you Sebastian, this means a lot to me." We were silent for a while, then Melody spoke up "Did you locate the Kelvin estate?" "Yes, I have had plenty of time after all." I told her. "Excellent." Melody said smiling then swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Let's end this quickly and go back to the main house." I got to one knee and placed a hand over my heart. "Yes, My Lady."

Ciel's POV

"Melody! You are not trying to leave again are you?" I heard Prince Soma shout from the main hall. I looked to see that Melody was dressed to leave along with Sebastian. She seemed to be feeling a lot better than she did yesterday."You'll ruin your health this way!" Prince Soma exclaimed. "I heard you and Ciel stayed up all night by my bedside?" Melody asked. "Huh? Well, yes . ." Prince Soma said. Melody gave him a small smile "I'm feeling much better now thanks to the two of you." While Prince Soma droned on about how good a nurse he is, the three of us walked past him and out the door. Sebastian picked both me and Melody up then dashed off into the night.

* * *

_**Things are about to get intense . . . Please Review :3**_


	8. Baron Kelvin

Ciel's POV

We arrived at Baron Kelvin's manor within a few minutes. There were no lights coming from the windows, but I didn't care. This was all going to end tonight.

"The children are here." Melody said, getting to her feet. "I don't know if all of them are here, but the ones that are here are safe." I mentally sighed in relief as we walked up to the doors of the estate. The large wooden doors creaked open, a voice saying "Welcome." A figure emerged from the gloom, Joker. "We have been expecting you, Earl Phantomhive and Lady Trancy." His voice was monotone, as if he no longer recognizes us as friends. _That was perfectly fine with me._ "Joker." I said. "Please come in." Joker said in the same monotone voice, gesturing us to go inside. We walked in, Sebastian closing the door behind us.

The interior had no light, so I couldn't see any details of the main hall. Joker snapped his fingers. Immediately, I heard a creaking noise, like a marionette puppet being manipulated. A small flame appeared, lighting all the candles in the room by the use of strings, illuminating the room. The main hall was decorated with life-sized puppets. Most were incomplete, but they were everywhere. "This way, please." Joker said, directing us to a staircase. We decided to follow him quietly until Sebastian whispered "What do you want to do? Kill him right away and rescue the children?" The plan seemed tempting, but Melody whispered "No, if they're alive, it would be best to capture Lord Kelvin." I nodded in agreement to Melody's plan as we walked down the darkened hallway. "Also, we don't understand the situation or his goals completely, so we can't report it to the Queen." I whispered to them. "Understood." Sebastian muttered as Melody gave me a nod.

Joker started to chuckle. "Well they say don't judge a book by its cover, you two are good example." "Such small bodies under stage names such as "The Queen's guard dog" and "The Queen's spider." Joker said, turning back to look at us. "I reckon that's a hardship Smile, Angel." "My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive." I said coldly, "I will not have a servant speak to me with such familiarities." "Exactly, you are a noble after all." Joker then directed us to a pair of large doors, leading into an elaborately decorated dining hall with a small stage in front of it.

He pulled out our chairs as me and Melody sat down at the table. Joker then went to the opposite side of the room, when I heard a squeaking noise, like the sound of a wheelchair being pushed. The doors on the side of the room where Joker stood opened, revealing who I assumed to be Baron Kelvin.

His head was bandaged, only one eye, his nose and mouth remained uncovered. He appeared to be in his mid-forties, maybe early fifties. I couldn't really tell. His wheelchair was pushed by two small children with vacant looks on their faces "L-Lord Phantomhive! L-Lady Trancy! You came!" he said in an almost excited tone. "Ahh, it's like a dream having you two so close to me!" He looked at his hands. "Though I feel so ashamed to meet you while looking this way." "You are Baron Kelvin?" Melody asked. "That's right! But it makes me feel awkward to be all formal with you two." Kelvin said "I've prepared a feast for you!" Suddenly, half a dozen children in servant uniforms came in with plates of food and laid them out on the table in front of us. Joker pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses out. "The wine is from 1875, the year you two were born!" Kelvin said happily, then rubbed the back of his head "I might sound as though I'm showing off a little." Melody and I exchanged looks, I knew we were thinking the same thing.

_This man is a total creep._

Joker put the two glasses of wine in front of me and Melody. Sebastian took a sip from Melody's glass. "it isn't poisoned." He said, putting the glass back on the table. "I have no intention of touching food served by a rat so there is no need to taste for poison." I told Sebastian. "It appears that they are more victims than the police knew about." Melody commented, seeing the children serve us. "Something is o-" "Oh, I know!" Kelvin said, interrupting Melody. "A meal without entertainment would bore you, wouldn't it? Joker! Put on your show!" Joker seemed hesitant. "W-What? B-but." Joker began to say, before Kelvin cut him off. "Just do it." Kelvin said, a lobster tail in hand. Joker hesitated, before bowing to Kelvin "Of course." He said, before going to the small stage in front of us. He stood in the very center, twirled a cane, and pointed to me and Melody. "Welcome Earl Phantomhive and Lady Trancy," he said "Tonight, I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that will leave you dazzled." The curtain on the stage rose, revealing a dozen children in brightly colored costumes and masks. Kelvin laughed and clapped as Joker began his show.

"First we have our tightrope walker." Joker said, directing our attention to a little girl about to walk on the rope. "With no lifeline our anything, this is the real deal." Joker said. The girl took two steps before falling head-first onto the stage floor with a sickening crack. Melody let out a small gasp. Joker winced at the sound, but Kelvin only kept laughing and clapping at the spectacle as one of the other children dragged the girl's body off the stage, leaving a trail of blood behind them. "Next our wild animal trainer!" Joker said, as a few children pulled out a cage with a small boy and a fully grown lion. "Watch as he tames this wild-" Before Joker could say another word, the lion attacked the boy.

Melody put a hand to her mouth, like she was going to be sick. I had a similar feeling to hers as we watched the child being ripped to shreds. I looked at Baron Kelvin, only to see him cheering and clapping at the gruesome scene. "Then our knife thrower!" Joker said, directing our attention to a girl strapped to a moving platform as a boy with knives prepared to throw them. "What will become of this maiden on the cross?" The boy threw the knife. "Stop him!" Melody and I shouted at the same time. Sebastian quickly caught the knife before it could plunge itself into the girl's head. Sebastian removed the girl's mask. "Ellery Nicholson, who disappeared in Cornwall." Sebastian said, holding up a photo of the missing child. "There is no mistake. As you expected." "Kidnapping children to put on a show without any training." Sebastian said. I see, this is just another way to enjoy a circus."

"S-sorry, did you not like this either?" Kelvin asked. "Joker! Clean this up at once!" Melody stood up from her seat. "Shall we put an end to this, Ciel?" "Yes," I told her, standing up from my seat. "I have no desire to sit at a table with a beast that is more despicable than an animal." "Wh-What? What's wrong?" Kelvin said, his tone growing nervous. _He should be nervous. _"This will do for the report to the Queen," I said, walking toward Kelvin. "Vulgar, Ugly, Perverted, The lowest form of human life." I snarled. "Is what I, the Watchdog of the Queen, has gotten rid of!" I drew my gun to shoot Kelvin, but stopped when Dagger's blade came within inches of my neck. Melody immediately drew her gun and aimed it at Joker as Sebastian stopped Joker from killing me, holding a throwing knife to Joker's neck. "My lord?" Kelvin said quietly, before seeing the blade pointed at my neck. "Joker! Don't point that dangerous thing at the Earl!" "But-" Joker tried to dispute. "You disobey me?!" Kelvin said. Joker drew back his sword."The kidnapped children, where are they?" Melody asked Kelvin, now pointing her gun at his head. "What? You want to meet those children?" Kelvin asked. "They are in the basement. I can take you there right away. Besides, there was something down there I wanted to show you two anyway."

Melody's POV

Baron Kelvin led us into an elevator that would take us down to the basement. "To walk beside you like this, it's like a dream come true!" Kelvin said, as the elevator doors opened. "Don't waste your breath." Ciel said. "Just take us to the children." "S-sorry." Kelvin said as he led us to the basement. "But I'm just so happy. I've been filled with regret ever since that day. . . Why couldn't I be at your sides that day?" He led us to a pair of large ornate doors. "_That day? Our sides?_ What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked him. He ignored my question as the two children began to open the doors. "No matter how much I regretted it, Time wouldn't turn back." Kelvin said. "But I realized something; If I couldn't go back, we could just do it again!" By this time, the doors were opened wide. "I'm afraid it took me four years to get ready."

I let out a gasp and took a step back. _No, no this. . this can't be it . . .it can't be . . . _Images flashed through my mind. _The blood-covered table . . . the vacant children . . . . adults holding me down as they branded me . . . . the screams. . . . . the horrible, gut-retching screams. _I was visible shaking at this point, my brain throbbing against my skull. I looked over to Ciel to see him in a similar state.

"Now, Lord Phantomhive, Lady Trancy," Kelvin said excitedly. "Let's repeat that day four years ago!"


	9. That Day

Every detail was exact.

From the pristine white marble columns and the stone benches that surrounded the center of the room to the metal sacrificial table to the three iron cages that held about half a dozen children.

For Ciel and Melody, they saw something different.

Crimson blood dripping down the table from the most recently murdered child. Men and women who wore masks to cover their faces and cloaks to hide their bodies, laughing at them. The wicked shine of the knife before it claimed its next victim. They heard the screams of the dying children, pleading for someone . . . .anyone . . . .to save them.

"You know, I remember the day I met the two of you." Baron Kelvin said with a smile, then turning back to look at the two traumatized teens. "Yes, it all started on that day eight years ago!"

_Flashback_

_"Lord and Lady Kelvin!" Earl Barton greeted. "I'm delighted you came!" "Earl Barton, what a magnificent party you've thrown." I complemented. "I look forward to talking to you about philanthropic activities." "So do I" Earl Barton said. "Oh, and there's some people I would like to introduce you too. Let's see . . ah, Earl Phantomhive! Lady Trancy!" I looked to see a man and woman talking by the window with two small children. Earl Phantomhive was a tall young man with dark blue hair and copper brown eyes. Lady Trancy was a short young woman with long strawberry blonde hair, emerald-green eyes, and porcelain skin like a bisque doll. The boy, Earl Phantomhive's son, was no more than six years old. He had his father's dark blue hair but had large sapphire-blue eyes. The girl, Lady Trancy's daughter, was about the same age. She had her mother's emerald-green eyes and pale skin but her hair was black as a raven's feather. _

_Their beauty was breathtaking. _

_"Lady Trancy, might I ask where your husband ran off to?" Earl Barton asked, interrupting my train of thought. "He's probably drinking his weight in alcohol as we speak." Lady Trancy replied with a voice like silk."Allow me to introduce the Baron Kelvin." Earl Barton said. "P-Pleased to meet you." I stuttered, holding my hand out to them. "Pleased to meet you too." Earl Phantomhive said, shaking my hand. Lady Trancy would do the same, giving me a small, heart-warming smile. Earl Phantomhive put a hand on his son's head "Go on. Introduce yourself." "It's nice to meet you Baron Kelvin, I'm Ciel." his son said. "Introduce yourself too, my little songbird." Lady Trancy said to her daughter, gesturing for her to come forward."It's very nice to meet you, Baron Kelvin. I'm Melody." she said, before hiding behind her mother's skirt. Lady Trancy gave out a small laugh "I'm sorry, she's a bit shy around strangers." "She's lovely child, she would be a wonderful match for Ciel." Lord Phantomhive said. "Perhaps," Lady Trancy replied "But I'm afraid there much too young to know if they will."  
_

_I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I understood at that moment that these people were special people. _

_Since then, I desperately researched the Phantomhive and the Trancy families. I wanted to know exactly why they were so special. And so I found out there true nature, that of the villainous nobles. Underneath the beautiful flowers, there are thorns. I couldn't help falling in love with what was under the rose.__But then, I realized only special people can be touched by other special people._

_I was too ugly to even think about touching them! My wish to be wrapped in that velvety world of darkness would never be granted. They would be wrapped up in beautiful thorns and become evil flowers . . . .won't they? In that world of darkness, they would become the only great cold moon? Completely out of reach . . . ._

_No!_

_I want to touch them . . . I want to be . . .someone special. Like a bisque doll . . .white porcelain skin, big jewel-like eyes, a youthful body, I will become something else! It doesn't matter if my ugly wife leaves me. I will grow more beautiful by leading a beautiful life! I will be a man worthy of them! _

_But then my cold moon disappeared without warning. First it was Melody, disappearing without a trace a few weeks after that party. Then, it was Ciel, dying in a mansion fire four years later. What was it all for? My life had no meaning . . my days were ashes and dust. And then one day . . _

_"What?!" I shouted. "Is it True!?" "Father, you're shouting." Joker said. "Yes it is," said the man. "The genuine Phantomhive boy. Our buyer just found him recently, along with the youngest Trancy girl who went missing a few years back. A chance to make the Phantomhive heir and the Trancy heir to be used as sacrificial lambs . . Everyone is having fits!" My hands clenched the blanket. "I'm going too!" I shouted. My lost moon had come back to me . . and to a place within my reach! "But, you mustn't!" Joker pleaded. "You only just had surgery! The doctor prescribed a month of bed rest!" "Please take me with you!" I begged. "Please! I'm begging you!"_

_End Flashback_

Ciel's POV

"Even now, I can't forget the pain I felt back then." Kelvin said at the end of his rant. "Only I, who gave up everything to meet you two, couldn't. Why is fate so bent on keeping us apart, I wonder." "And then, on that day, they were all gone." Kelvin said, turning to us. "You killed them, didn't you? How I envy them. A beautiful end, with the cold moon at their deathbeds. . . .Please, make me one of them!" "Look, I have prepared everything just as it was then! This ritual chamber. . The lambs. .and finally, you two!" I pulled the trigger on my gun, the bullet plunging itself straight into the center of Baron Kelvin's chest.

"Father!" Joker cried, removing his prosthetic hand to reveal a dagger. Before Joker could stab me, Sebastian cut off Joker's other hand. "Stay out of my master's way" Sebastian said, as Joker let out a cry of pain. "It hurts, my lord! It's agony!" Kelvin said, groveling at my feet. "If you're going to kill me, please give me the death they had!" "The death they had?" I said. I stomped my foot on Kelvin's head and aimed my gun at him. "Then kneel like a worm and beg the demon to do it." "Please, don't kill him!' Joker pleaded, inching toward us. "Despite what he is, he still saved us! We were abandoned by our parents and our country. He saved us from the fear of starvation." 'Many brothers and sisters are still at the workhouse! If he dies, we can't live on! That's why. ."

"That's why you kidnapped those children?" Melody asked. "You obeyed this man in order to survive, by sacrificing others?" "Yeah, that's right." Joker admitted. "England was a living hell for people born like us. We had nothing, no money for food and no power to protect our friends. But Father saved us from that pile of rubbish. He gave us hands and legs, allowing us to protect what is most precious to us." "That's why we decided to live. Even if another hell was waiting for us." Joker said, bowing his head. "I knew from the start it was wrong but . . ." "You weren't wrong." I said.

"Huh?" Joker said, looking up at me and Melody. "You fought to protect _your _world, isn't that enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves." I said. "You will lose everything if you can't keep up. That's all." Joker started laughing, falling on to his back. "What's so funny?" Melody asked. "You will also have some important things stolen from you tonight." Joker said. "The troupe is on its way to your manor right now. How do you think we captured all those kids without getting caught? All the witnesses disappear." "We're professionals! We eliminate anyone who crosses our path while on a mission, no matter who or what." Joker said. "I wonder how many people will be killed while the search the manor for you, Earl?" "Killed, huh?" I asked. "Yeah, even your servants won't be spared." Joker replied.

"My servants?" I said. "Just who do you think you are dealing with? They are servants of Phantomhive!" "The Phantomhive House is a phantom that exists solely to dispel the Queen's distresses." I told Joker. "If you step into that den, you can never return to the light." "Those guys are pros, don't think you can" Joker began to say. "You are free to believe it or not," Sebastian interrupted. "However, don't forget these are capable people were hand-selected by me."

Joker was quiet for several minutes, until silent tears began to flow down his cheeks. That's when I heard the squeaking of another wheelchair, and Doc's voice. "Sorry, I'm late! I brought more!" Doc said, wheeling into the ritual room with a cage of children. "Black? Smile? Angel? What are you doing here?" he asked. "St-stay away Doc!" Joker strained to say. "They're the guard dog and the spider!" "Hm? Oh, so you're the ones?" Doc asked. "Run! Please!" Joker pleaded. "What? Why?" Doc asked, standing up from his wheelchair and walked toward us. "I have no reason to run." "Doc? Your legs. ." joker said. Doc laughed. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with my legs! Kids like you wouldn't get all jumpy if I just sat down. Lord Kelvin!" Doc said, now noticing the dead body of Baron Kelvin. "How awful. And I had just met a patron who understood my ideals." "Ideals?" Melody asked. "Yes. For a very long time, I searched for the perfect artificial limb and wanted to continue its development." Doc explained. "After all my research, I was able to make the finest materials possible!"

"It was lighter and sturdier than wood, and more beautiful than the mineral characteristics of ceramics. I have made something no one else had ever made before." Doc explained. "However, gathering the materials was a difficult task." "Indeed, your handmade, artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them." Sebastian commented. "Like Chinese –made bone porcelain tableware." "Ah, Black you understand its beauty." Doc said. "But could you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from _cattle_ bones?" "That's right; you said they are made from special materials?" Sebastian said. "Yes, I can't get them anywhere else but here." Doc proceeded to go to one of the cages that held the children as he continued to talk. "This way, I don't have to put any effort into throwing them away somewhere. Don't you think it's the best recycling ever?"

"No . . ." Melody said, the color draining from her face. "As long as they don't know the truth, everyone is always praising me about how wonderful they are." Doc said, removing a little girl from the cage. "But the Baron was different. Searching for beauty was his highest motivation. He sponsored me with an abundance of materials and money, the best thinkable patron." Doc dragged the girl from the cage to the sacrificial table. "Don't you think it's normal to need the best materials to make the best products? As far as society's idiots are concerned, there's no such thing as success without sacrifice." Doc told us, laying the girl's body on the table. "Cow bones are fine, but a human's aren't? Who decided on that?" Doc said, raising his dagger to kill the girl. Before he could make another sound, a gun was fired.

The bullet went straight through Doc's chest, causing him to fall to the ground in agony. I looked to see Melody, her gun drawn, her expression beyond angry. She walked over to Doc, who was begging her for mercy. "Please Angel!" Doc pleaded, groveling at her feet. "D-don't kill me! Please! I'm begging you!" Melody gave him a sadistic smile. "Oh, I'm an angel alright," Melody said, bringing her face close to his."An Angel of Hell." Her eyes turned to their demonic nature, causing Doc's eyes to widen in shock."M-m-monster." he stuttered out. "Pathetic piece of shit!" She yelled through clenched teeth, stomping on Doc's head with her heel until he no longer moved. After taking a moment to calm herself down, her eyes changed back to their normal green color. Melody walked calmly over to one of the cages. We were silent for a few minutes before Melody spoke up.

"Their minds are gone." She muttered.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked. "They can't be saved." Melody said."As much as I would hate to say it but, they can't come back from this." She then turned to me "You've seen this look before, on the others. . . ." I knew exactly what she was talking about. The other children, the ones from the cult. . .

"Burn it. Burn everything to ashes." I ordered Sebastian. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, removing one of his gloves. He walked over to three of the candles, and somehow caused the flame to spread into the room around us.

Melody's POV

The manor was engulfed with flames by the time we got outside. I felt some guilt that we were not able to save the children, but I knew that in the state they were in, they wouldn't be living.

A hollow shell, that's no kind of life.

I saw a person on horse-back coming toward the burning manor. As they got closer and I saw their face, my heart dropped. _Doll._

"What the hell is this?" she asked."Joker!" She got off the horse and was about to run inside when she saw us leaving the manor. "Black? Smile? Angel? What are you doing here?" she asked. "What happened?! Where's Joker?!" I bit my lip, I didn't want to tell her what we had just done. "He passed away, I'm afraid." Sebastian said, obviously feeling no guilt. "What are you saying Black?" Doll asked, then grabbed my shoulders. "Angel, talk to me!"

Ciel's POV

"I'm sorry, Doll." Melody said. Doll's eyes went wide, then quickly filled with tears. She fell to her knees, letting out a cry of pain. Melody kneeled and held Doll in her embrace. The action surprised me a bit, but not much knowing Melody's caring nature. They were quiet for several minutes, except for Doll's sobbing. "Doll, I need you to listen to me for a moment." Melody said in a soft tone. Doll looked up, her eye red and puffy from tears.

"I need you to run."

"W-what?" Doll asked. "Run, as far away and as fast as you can. Leave this life behind and start a new one." Melody said in a serious tone. "B-but the others. . the ones at the workhouse. . ." Doll muttered. "They'll be safe, don't you worry." Melody reassured. Doll nodded slowly and hugged Melody tightly. "Thank you, Angel."

After their embrace, Sebastian tampered with Doll's memory. She won't remember that the others died while trying to get us. She would think that it was a carriage accident that killed them, leaving her the only survivor.

Not exactly the best cover story, but it would do.

But she would still remember what Melody had told her, about starting a new life far away from here. Sebastian placed Doll's unconscious body back on to her horse and sent the animal off. "Was it wise to spare her?" Sebastian asked after they disappeared from our sight."Yes," Melody said. "Doll tries to be good. I can't say that Joker or the others tried but I know she did" Melody was quiet for a moment, then shook her head "Let's go back to the main house." "Yes, my Lady." Sebastian said, before picking her up. The three of us then dashed off into the darkened forest, melting into the shadows.

* * *

On a far away hill, two men dressed in white watched the manor burn. "Oh dear, what now?" said the shorter of the two men. "We simply report what we saw." said the taller. "They may have a punishment coming, poor things." The shorter said. "That's not for us to decide." The taller said. "It's up to Her Majesty."


	10. Over the Hills

Ciel's POV

The following day, we were about to board the train when . . .

"Excuse me miss," a voice asked.

When I turned, I saw a small girl walk toward Melody with a basket of oranges. "Would you like an orange? It's only a penny." Melody smiled at the girl "Sure, sweetie." The girl's dark brown eyes brightened up as Melody handed her the coin. "Thank you so much!" the girl said as she gave the orange to Melody. "May God's blessing be with you on your journey!" "Be careful, okay?" Melody said before the girl left. "I will!" the girl said, before disappearing into the crowd.

We went into our compartment and Sebastian loaded the trunk into the shelf above his head. "My apologies, because of our sudden departure, the third-class seats were booked out. Therefore, I will be in first class also." "I don't really care" I said, taking my seat next to the window. Melody sat on the opposite side of the compartment as the train left the station.

Several minutes of silence passed before Sebastian spoke up. "Might I ask why we are visiting the workhouse they grew up in?" "You can't run a workhouse with the patron has gone, you need a new patron." Melody said. "Besides, I promised Doll." "Lord Barton is close by; perhaps he would be willing to donate." i suggested. She put the orange on the window sill. "Out of pity?" Sebastian asked. "The aftermath is the Trancy's job." Melody replied. "There's no need to sacrifice the public for the selfish deeds of the Underworld." I continued.

"Then why did you kill the children?" Sebastian asked. Melody was surprised by this question, and gave Sebastian a serious look before answering. "I've seen that look before. When they became like that, there's no going back." Melody said, before looking out the window "The amount of strength a weak human, let alone a child, would need to come back from a condition like that is unfathomable."

Sebastian's POV

"Melody, might I ask you something?" Ciel asked. "Hm?" Melody asked, looking up. "How did you escape that night?" he asked. "It's been bothering me for a while now, you never did explain how." Melody looked surprised for a moment, then said "If I remember correctly, you let me out."

"Huh?" Ciel said. _Ah that's right. _

_Flashback_

_"It really came!" one of the member said as others cowered in fear. No, this wasn't the one who summoned me."Grant me eternal life and wealth!" shouted another. No, not this one either. I looked toward the cages of children. Most of them were lost, their minds vacant. Only two were not in this state. One was the one who summoned me. _

_Ah, this one. _

_"You have given a big sacrifice." I told the boy. "Now it's your choice to whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted or not. The price to cross the river has already been paid." "I . . . I . . . want . . . power." He said. "Someone shut him up!" one of the members cried."THE POWER TO TAKE REVENGE ON THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO US!" the blue-haired boy shouted. "Demon! I will make a contract with you!" "So, you're abandoning the light for the path to hell? Fine. Well then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal." I told him. "The more visible the place where the seal is, the stronger the power . . . so where do you-""Anywhere is fine." He interrupted. "I want power stronger than anyone else's!" I smirked, and then held up his chin. "You're quite greedy, despite your small body." I put my hand over one of his eyes. "I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours, so filled with despair." _

_With that, he made three requests. One, I protect him and never betray him until he has obtained his revenge. Two, I obey his orders unconditionally. Three, I never lie. Just before I burned the place, my new young master went over to the cages of children. He went to the one with that one other child, the one whose mind had not been lost. _

_Something about her stuck in my mind. Her features were a bit distorted, most likely from being beaten. Her shoulder-length, raven-black hair was wild mess and streaked with blood, most likely her own. But something about her eyes, those large emerald-green eyes. . . . ._

_"Open the cage." Ciel ordered. I did as I was told, then he helped the girl up, standing at the same height as Ciel. "Come with us." Ciel offered. "You don't have to live like this anymore, I can protect you." I expected the girl to agree, knowing humans would do anything to get themselves out of a situation. _

_But the girl shook her head _

_"I can't." she said, her voice strained and weak."My siblings . . . I must know if they're okay. . . .They're all I have left" She turned to leave, then Ciel grabbed her sleeve. "Ciel Phantomhive." he said. "If you need help, find me." The girl looked surprised but gave him a silent nod before disappearing into the night._

_End Flashback_

"I was pretty beaten up, so I don't blame you for forgetting." Melody said, giving him a small smile. "So, we've met twice before you came to the manor?" he realized. Melody thought for a moment "Huh, I guess so."

Ciel's POV

"Renbon Workhouse?" said the elderly man with the cart. "Can you let them ride until we get there?" Sebastian asked. "Since it's on my way, I don't really mind sir, but what business do you have there?" asked the man. "Just an errand," Sebastian told him, giving him a few coins for his trouble.

Melody and I rode in the cart as Sebastian walked beside us. After a half-hour or so, the man stopped. "It should be over the hill." The man directed, before setting off without us. We climbed the hill and stood at the top to see the Workhouse.

But it was in ruins.

The windows were smashed, there were massive holes in the walls, certainly no one has lived here in years. "The old pervert was lying." Melody muttered as we walked through the ruins. "By the way the doctor was talking, the children from here were probably . ." Sebastian started. I almost wanted to laugh. _There was nothing here! The thing that they were protecting didn't even exist! Their desperate hope was crushed flat like a worm! How Pathetic! Humans are such incompetent creatures! _I would have said this all aloud if it wasn't for the glancing look at Melody. I could feel the anger rippling of her being, that's what stopped me from laughing. "There was nothing here. . ." she muttered. "The thing they were protecting didn't even exist . . .They didn't even know . . they_ died_ not knowing . . ." Melody's hands clenched into fists. I went over to her a placed a gentle hand on her shaking fist, which caused her to un-clench a little.

"It's amazing." she said.

"Huh?" i asked.

"It's amazing." Melody repeated. "Someone who did such good, turn into something so horrible." The cold December wind blew across the frost-covered hill. I slipped my glove-covered hand into hers.

For one moment. For one brief moment, I let my mind go blank. The only thought I had was of me and her. No enemies, no restrictions, no contracts. Just me and Melody . . .

I loved it.


	11. The Tailor

Sebastian's POV

"I'm sure I have said this before but, you are to perform the job presented to you as quietly as a shadow. That's what servants are . . so," I told the other servants, then looking at the damaged manor. "How many times must I spell out quietly before you understand its meaning?"

"We're so sorry, Mister Sebastian!" they cried.

I sighed as I gave them out their duties for today."In any case, you three will clean up the things that are scattered about please." I ordered. "I'll do something about the repairs and the general affairs." I noticed something on the ground as I talked. _Miss Beast's scarf. _I quickly picked up the burnt fabric and tossed it into a bag. "Tanaka will be fine with just the usual." "Well, everyone today will be very busy." I said. "So don't worry about anything else, just devote your time to cleaning."

Ciel's POV

"Sebastian, it's dreadful!" Elizabeth said, running into the room as Sebastian dressed me. "It's not there! It's not there!" "I'm deeply sorry," Sebastian said. "Because of the servants' clumsiness, both the young master's and Lady Melody's wardrobe rooms were damaged. Right now all we have left is what we brought back from London." "Whaaaaat?!" Elizabeth said, before clapping happily. "If there are none, we can just make some!" "Yes, after the repairs are. ." Sebastian began to say, before Elizabeth cut him off. "Ciel, did you hear what I said?" "Um . " I said, not wanting to tell her I wasn't listening. "So it'll be okay if I call a tailor today?" Elizabeth asked. "I suppose." I told her. "Yay! I'm so happy!" Elizabeth said, spinning me around. "Elizabeth, you're going to rip his arms off." Melody commented, coming into the room when I was full dressed. "Melody!" Elizabeth said, running toward her and hugging her tightly. "Elizabeth! You're crushing me!" Melody said between breaths. "Oh, sorry " Elizabeth said, releasing the ravenette. "But I'm so happy to see you! And great news! We're calling in a tailor for you and Ciel!" Melody groaned. "Oh no, not _her" _she muttered.

"Hello my darlings!" a voice came from the doorway. I looked to see that it was the tailor, Miss Nina Hopkins. "Nina!" Elizabeth greeted. "Aren't you good-tempered, Lady Elizabeth?" Nina said, hugging Elizabeth. "You're lovely as always." After she released Elizabeth, she turned toward Melody. "Lady Melody!" Nina said happily, hugging Melody tightly. "Still a beautiful girl as always! Just like a bisque doll!" Then she turned her attention to me. "The Earl is still a beautiful boy as always." She mused, "It's amazing."

Melody's POV

"Well then, Miss Hopkins." Sebastian said, annoyed by the presence of the tailor. "Please tailor some suits for the Young Master and some dresses for Lady Melody today." "Leave it to me!"Miss Nina said, un-hooking her skirt to reveal her shorts and thigh-high boots underneath. "I will tailor the best outfits possible! Inspired by the latest trends!"

"Nina!" Elizabeth said, her face turning pink form blush."Showing your legs like that is very un-ladylike!" "My lady, that kind of thinking is from the stone age!" Miss Nina said. "These clothes were designed with emphasis on moving easily, paying respect to the active woman, Mrs. Bloomer endorsed! Women who discard restrictive customs are much more free! It's the same clothes, Greek and Japanese style, that are easy to move in and give a relaxed silhouette will be all the rage from now on!" _Please shut up. _"Of course silhouette is important for men too!" Miss Nina continued to rant. "And for a beautiful silhouette, detailed measurements are essential! So Earl, Let's start with you!" "Huh?" Ciel said, obviously not listening. "Earl, are you listening?" "Y-yeah." Ciel said, lying.

Ciel's POV

"You've grown a few inches since I saw you last." Nina commented while taking my measurements. "Your size will need to be adjusted slightly." Nina continued to make her little notes on a piece of paper. "Alright," Nina said turning to Melody. "It's time to take your measurements now." Melody sighed, and stood up onto the stool. "You're still so small." Nina commented before looking at her piece of paper again. "This is tres bien, Lady Melody! Your sizes haven't changed at all!" She then went back to her notes. Melody then sat back to her seat next to me. I looked over to her to see that she tapped the armrest of the chair. I nodded and gave her my hand. She tapped the message onto my open palm: _Please kill me now. _I turned over her hand and tapped : _It'll be over soon, just bear with me. _She sighed then turned over my hand and tapped : _Okay,_ _Want to play a game of chess after? _I smiled at her, turned over her hand and tapped : _I would love too. _Melody smiled back at me.

"Oh how adorable you two are!" Nina said, clasping her hands together, smiling brightly "You make an absolute lovely couple! I can already picture the designs for your wedding outfits!"

"W-wed-ding?" Melody and I stuttered out, our faces turning bright red."Oh Nina that's a wonderful idea", Elizabeth shouted, "you two already make a cute couple so it would be perfect if you got married". "Elizabeth we're not getting married", Melody said trying to calm her down. But it didn't work as Elizabeth continued to rant about it. "Oh and it would be so wonderful. I can be your bridesmaid and Sebastian can give you away! Oh it's going to be so adorable", she said daydreaming about the event."Elizabeth, stop this", I told her firmly, "me and Melody aren't getting married yet." I was ignored as Nina and Elizabeth continued to talk about the wedding."Of course and since I don't do children above the age of 15", Nina started, "I'm going to have to make the designs sooner!" "Listen to people when they're talking to you!", I shouted."Oh, Miss Nina that's incredible", Elizabeth squealed, "oh maybe you can help me with the guest list and the planning" "I'd be happy too," Nina said as she talked continuously about it. I sighed at them, knowing that they wouldn't stop talking about the notion. _Now that I think about it, it wouldn't be so bad if me and Melody did get married._ I turned to Melody to see that she had an annoyed expression on her face.

"You okay?" I asked her. She let out a sigh and turned to me."Yeah, it's just annoying that they're both so consumed with the idea of us getting married". "But that doesn't have to be a bad thing", I said.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, w-would you want to m-marry me if you had the choice to", I ask, quite embarrassed. She was a little surprised by my question but answered. "You idiot, Of course I would. Just . . . not now" Melody said, her face turning pink from blush. "I'd rather not be married at fourteen." "Yeah, me too." I said, relieved by her answer.

"That's quite enough." Sebastian finally said. Nina and Elizabeth looked at him. "I would highly appreciate it if you could focus on the task given to you, Miss Hopkins." Nina and Sebastian had a stare-down. "This is why I don't like you, Mr. Stiff." Nina said, slamming her hand on the table after about five minutes of intense staring. "Can you please go waste your time somewhere else until the fitting? Get Out! Get out!" Nina said, pushing me, Melody, Elizabeth, and Sebastian out the door. She slammed the door behind us. Sebastian looked at his pocket watch "Well, it's a bit early, but why don't we have afternoon tea?"

"It's time for a fitting you two!" Miss Nina said, just as Sebastian had poured Melody's cup of tea. "already?" I asked.

* * *

"Oh Ciel, you look so cute!" Elizabeth squealed. "Is that so?" I asked. "Yes! Yes! Especially with the frills around your neck!" Elizabeth said. I turned to Melody, who was sitting in a chair as I did my fitting. She gave me a slightly reassuring smile. Suddenly, Nina came in front of me and ripped the shirt to shreds "Wrong!"

"What?" I asked."Wrong! It's all wrong!" Nina shouted. "I didn't want such an ordinary silhouette!" _Damn, the brand! It would be bad if Lizzy sees! _I put a hand to my back, covering the brand. "Ciel, what's wrong?" Lizzy asked. "Ah, it's nothing." I told her. "Why don't you put this on?" Melody asked, holding up a shirt. "Thanks." I said, putting my arms into the sleeves. "No problem." Melody said, smiling at me. "Awww, you two are soo cute!" Elizabeth squealed. "It's like you're already married!" With that comment, my eye twitched "Elizabeth, stop talking about it." "Alright, I've made the necessary adjustments." Nina said. "Lady Melody, it's you turn." Melody groaned.

Melody's POV

"Adorable!" Elizabeth said as I tried on Miss Nina's dress for me. It was frilly and girly, I hated it. "Ah, is there any way this could be not be so frilly?" I asked Miss Nina. "Don't be silly," Miss Nina said, before ripping the dress to shreds. "Wrong!" "What?" I said, now standing in a corset and thin dress. I shivered a bit from cold. "That's it!" Miss Nina cried. She went back to behind the screen. "Um, can I put my clothes back on?" I asked the tailor. "No not yet!" Miss Nina said. I groaned, This was going to take a long time.

* * *

"Not cute at all!" Elizabeth cried. Nina's current dress design was much more to my liking, much to Elizabeth's distaste. The fabric was royal blue, my favorite color. The design was simple with lace around the hem of the sleeves, bodice, and skirt. "I like it." I said, admiring the detail Miss Nina put into the garment. "Oh yay!" Miss Nina said happily. "I'll gladly incorporate this design into your wedding dress!" My eye twitched in annoyance. "Miss Nina, I'm not getting married anytime soon. So I would highly appreciate it if you stopped talking about the notion."

"Prince Soma you can't go in there!" I heard Ciel shout from the hall. "Hey Melody!" Prince Soma said, bursting into the room without knocking. "Prince Soma, what are you doing here?" I asked, turning to see the Bengali prince, followed by Agni and Ciel. "Hey you can't be in here!" Miss Nina said. "Who are you?" Elizabeth asked. "Hey Ciel, who is this girl?" Prince Soma asked.

"Prince Soma, this is Lady Elizabeth. My young master's cousin and childhood friend of Lady Melody's." Sebastian explained. "Lady Elizabeth, this is Prince Soma. The 26th child of the king of Bengal, a friend of my master's and Lady Melody's." "Where's Bengal?" Elizabeth asked. "India." I explained. "If you're Ciel's cousin and Melody's friend, that makes you my friend too!" Prince Soma said happily. "I will most defiantly let you eat my curry!" I looked at Ciel, who was annoyed by Prince Soma's presence. I went over to him, and tapped a message on his open palm : _You Okay? _He gave me a silent nod. I liked this silent communication Ciel and I have, almost like a secret language only the two of us know.

Sebastian's POV

They all sat in the sitting room as I served the evening tea. "She was bedridden?" Elizabeth asked. "Yep." Prince Soma said. "But she refused to let us take care of her." Elizabeth gave a silent nod "Yes, that's Melody alright. Even when we were younger, she hated being treated like she was helpless. That's why she would never said anything when she got hurt or sick." Elizabeth looked down at her tea-cup. "No matter what I did, she would never tell me. What should I do?" _So she was always like that. _ "It's a difficult question for me as a butler, however there is one thing. . ." I looked at the couch where Melody and Ciel sat, seeing that both of them had fallen asleep. Melody's head was resting on his chest and Ciel had one arm draped around her shoulders. "It's been a long time since I have seen the two of them so relaxed." I continued.

I quietly chuckled. _Ciel in love, the idea would be unfathomable to me over a year ago. Now, I watch as my young master sleeps alongside the one he loves, my own daughter of all people!_ _I couldn't be happier that he was the one to win her heart, I know he loves Melody back and would do anything to protect her._

"Mister Sebastian, is something wrong?" Agni asked, interrupting my train of thought. "You appear to be a bit dazed." "It's nothing," I told him with a smile. "Just lost in thought I suppose."


	12. Lau Returns

_**I'm so so sorry I didn't update last week! ( Homework and writer's block is a bitch )But I'm back now with this new chapter. So enjoy, and please review!**_

* * *

Ciel's POV

The scent of ashes and roses woke me from sleep . . . . It was strange scent yet somehow familiar and intoxicating.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that Melody's head was resting on my chest, completely asleep. I turned my head to look out the window of the sitting room; it was already dark out and had just begun to snow. _We've been asleep for a few hours_ . . . I'd say it was about 22:00 (**_That would be about ten pm_**). I didn't really want to get up so I decided that I would stay here for the night. I looked back at Melody and brushed some of hair out of her eyes. She had a serene smile on her face, which was good that means her nightmares hadn't returned. _Nightmares. . ._We both had them but Melody's were often worse than mine. But then again she suffered more trauma than I did. I held her, carefully so I wouldn't wake her up. She moved a little in her sleep, nuzzling her head into my neck. S_he is so cute_.

* * *

When Finnie walked by the open sitting room door, he spotted his young Master and Lady Melody asleep. He noticed that the Young Master was holding Lady Melody as they slept, almost cuddling her. "Aww, they look so cute!" Finnie said a large smile on his face. "Who looks cute?" Mey-Rin asked, walking toward the gardener with a broom in her hand. Finnie pointed toward the sitting room "We have to keep quiet or we'll wake them." Mey-Rin gave him a confused look until she peered inside the sitting room. "Aww look at them, they look so cute", Mey-Rin said as a slight blush appeared on her face. "What are you two looking at?" Bard asked as he joined the two. Finnie pointed in the room and the chef saw the two young teen sleeping peacefully. A smirk grew on his face as he said, "Aww, it's nice that the young master as someone who makes him happy". Finnie and Mey-Rin nodded in agreement as the continued to look at the two.  
"Wouldn't it be wonderful if they had gotten married?" Mey-Rin said. "Okay, now you're sounding like that crazy tailor." Bard replied, before looking back at the sleeping teens. "But I wouldn't mind it." Finnie looks back at the teens and smiles at them brightly. "Yeah, I can almost picture it now." "Star-crossed lovers, yes they are." Mey-Rin thought aloud.

"What are you all doing?" a voice asked. When they turned, they saw Sebastian walking toward them. "We're so sorry Mister Sebastian!" They cried loudly. "Now, now, you know better than that." Sebastian said shushing them. "We mustn't wake the Master and Miss Melody." The three servants breathed out a sigh of relief, then headed to bed. Sebastian let out a small chuckle, having heard everything the servants said.

Ciel's POV

"Ciel," I heard Melody's voice in the darkness of my dream. "Ciel, Ciel, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to see Melody's pale face above mine. "Hey." I mumbled sleepily. "What's going on?" "Hello, darling Earl." an unfortunately unfamiliar voice said. I turned my head to see Lau and Ran Mao in the doorway. My eye widened in shock. _How the hell is he alive?! _

"What's wrong?" Lau asked, giving us a questioning look. "It looks like you two have seen a ghost." Melody and I looked at each other, then back at Lau and Ran Mao. That's when I saw Ran Mao's golden brown eyes flash fuchsia. _Ran Mao is a demon? . . . That would actually explain a lot. _Ran Mao went over to Melody and grabbed her arm. "Talk. Now." She said, pulling Melody away from me. "H-hey wait a minute!" Melody protested. Ran Mao tightened her grip on Melody's wrist, leading her out of the sitting room without another word.

Melody's POV

Ran Mao led me out of earshot of the sitting room. Questions buzzed in my mind, the first of course being _how the hell is Lau alive?_ Ran Mao must have seen my confused look. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure he was out of earshot." Ran Mao said in perfect English. My eyes widened in surprise, I didn't think Ran Mao could speak English at all, never mind full sentences. But then again she is a demon. "How. . ." I began to say but the rest of my question stuck in my throat and didn't make it any farther than that. "I suppose I do owe you an explanation." Ran Mao said. "After you stabbed my mate, I fished him out of the river and tended to his wounds. Luckily he has no memory of being stabbed; actually he has no memory of the situation with Lady Blanc." "Your mate?" I asked in disbelief. "You mean Lau?" Ran Mao nodded. "He summoned me back in China when he was a child. He's a very . . . . . . _interesting_ human. I made a contract with him and the rest is history."

"Might I ask what the terms of your contract with Lau are?" I asked, curious of why someone like Lau would make a contract with a demon. "Simple really, He didn't want to be alone." Ran Mao said, a small smile appearing on her face. "Oh which reminds me, I'm not going to get revenge on you for nearly killing him. " Ran Mao said. "You were protecting your mate, which I highly respect amongst our kind." "What?! C-Ciel isn't my m-m-mate." I stuttered out, my face growing red from blush. Ran Mao gave out a small laugh "You're adorable, you know that?" "It was obvious that you two have a strong connection, so I assumed you had." Ran Mao stated. "Though now that I think about it, you two are a bit too young to bond."

"Do we just pretend the whole stabbing incident never happened?" I asked the demoness. Ran Mao gave me a silent nod. "Yes, I do believe that would be best." Ran Mao turned to leave. "Wait, can I ask you something?" I asked, getting her attention. "How come you didn't talk like this before?" Ran Mao gave me a small smile "Oh, I don't really like small talk. It's a waste of breath in my opinion. Plus, I can keep my cover as Lau's "little tigress" this way." I gave her a silent nod and the two of us returned to the sitting room.

Ciel's POV

Ran Mao came back with Melody a few minutes later. I let out a sigh of relief, worried that Ran Mao would kill Melody after what had happened in the past. "Well, we must be off. Have a good night, my little lord and lady" Lau said, wrapping his arm around Ran-Mao then exiting the room and out of the manor. "What did Lau's tigress want with you?" I asked, turning to Melody. "Oh you'd be surprised what Ran-Mao had to say." Melody said.

"So they're bonded?" I asked when Melody had finished telling me what happened between her and Ran-Mao. She gave me a nod. "Yeah, and now we're just to pretend the whole situation with Lady Blanc never happened." I sighed, returning to my original position on the couch before this all happened. "Lau can be a valuable pawn in this game, so I'll go along with this for now." Melody gave me a nod, then was quiet for a while before speaking up again. "Um . . . w-w-would y-you m-mind if I-I . . . "she began to say, a blush forming on her cheeks. Realizing what she was trying to ask, I felt my face grow hot. "y-yeah, sure." I said. with that, Melody gently rested her head on my chest, returning to the position she was in before Lau cam barging in. I smiled a little as she began to relax, soon falling back into sleep. I held her close, then drifted back into a dream-less sleep.


	13. The Mystery Begins

"I have come to pick you up." The coachman said. "Please come along." "O-Ok" I said with slightly hesitation. I stepped into the carriage and the coachman drove off. It's my first time riding in a two-horse carriage with a coachman. As he drove, I reached into my inside jacket pocket, making sure I still had the invitation. I looked at the seal on the invitation. _Things are going to be tense from here on out. . ._

* * *

_It was mid-winter in 1889. While working as an inexperienced eye doctor in London I was also working as an insignificant writer. Even though I say writer, I could only actually devote the time I had no patients to writing. Up until now my work has only been published once and this was after many submissions, the payment was atomically small. I was considering a move from the clinic to the Scottish countryside; however, during this time a letter of invitation was delivered to me. Yes, that is when it all began._

_When I first got there, I was merely an innocent commoner. However, that incident at the manor house I was invited to that day, turned the life of that common man around 180 degrees. Many years have passed since then. I finally decided to put the pen to paper . . . . To write it down here and now. . . .Everything about the incident I encountered at Earl Phantomhive's mansion. . . ._

_The tragedy that occurred on that stormy night._

* * *

At the party that evening, I felt so out of place amongst the nobility also invited. I looked over to see a young couple, the opera singer Irene and her producer Grimsby Keane. I looked ahead of me to see a young man, the son of a ship building king I think. And the middle-aged man talking to him, each ring was encrusted with diamonds! _How much money does that guy have?! _I felt someone bump into me. When I turned to see a man and woman of Asian descent and , like the others at the party, richly dressed. "Ah excuse me" the man said. "You shouldn't space out. Where's your apology?" "Sorry." The woman on his arm said. "D-don't bother!" I said nervously. "A . . . are you also actors?" "No, No, I am but a humble branch manager working at a trading company. My name is Lau, and this is my lovely little tigress, Ran Mao." The man said. "Might I ask who you are?" "I-I am an eye specialist." I stuttered out. "Also a bit of a writer. . . ." "That's amazing! A wordsmith, huh?" Lau said.

"No such thing! I'm nothing special at all!" I said quickly. "I've never met the Earl before, so I really don't know why I've been invited. . . ." "Who knows?" Lau said. "I don't know what that moody guy is thinking." "Is he really that moody?" I asked Lau. "But. . ." "Moreover," Lau interrupted "The Earl hates the staunch social life and is famous for being a rare character that rarely shows himself. I think this is the first time that he's invited people into his own house!" "W-what kind of person is he?" I said nervously. "Let's see." Lau said. "Basically he has a sour or angry look and extremely high pride. It's also said that he wears a pirate-like eye-patch." My image of the Earl seems a bit too frightening for my comfort. "E-eye-patch?" I asked. "Ah yes, But he's usually in a better mood when his Lady is around." "Lady?" I asked. "I didn't know the Earl had a wife." "Oh heavens no!" Lau said. "But he is indeed quite in love with her." _Huh?_

"I do hope you aren't teasing the guests." I heard a voice say.

When I turned, I saw to my great surprise two teens, both perhaps fourteen years old. The one who had spoken was a girl with long raven black hair that was left loose at her waist and emerald-green eyes. Besides her was a boy a bit taller than her with navy blue hair and sapphire blue eyes- er eye. His right eye was concealed by a dark eye-patch. "A child?" I asked Lau. "Yep, that little child is Earl Phantomhive." Lau said. "'Little' was unnecessary!" Earl Phantomhive snapped at Lau then turned toward me and smiled. "Thank you for accepting my invitation today." He said warmly. "I am the head of the house, Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Earl Phantomhive then turned toward the other guests. "After the dinner party starts, I'll once again call upon each of you in order to exchange greetings. This includes both my regular clients and the ones I'm meeting for the first time." He then turned toward his raven-haired butler, who had followed the Earl and the girl with him. "It seems our guest of honor hasn't arrived yet." Earl Phantomhive said. "With this foul weather, His arrival seems to have been delayed." The butler said. "Oh well . . . It's not like we can keep everyone else waiting in the hall like this. . ." Before the Earl could finish his sentence, a pink-haired maid with large circular glasses came running in. "There is a guest arriving." She reported. No sooner did she utter those words, the front door opened to reveal two men. The first was an older man with a short beard, a nobleman going by his clothes. The second was a young man with white hair and deep blue eyes dressed completely in white."Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm George Von Siemens." The nobleman said, putting a gloved hand over his heart. "I'm grateful for your invitation." "Are the preparations for the party complete?" the white-haired man asked. "I'm deeply sorry for having delayed you." George Von Siemens said. "Of course not, you've come from afar." Earl Phantomhive said. "Let's exchange greetings once this party has started. For now, please chat freely at the buffet." "Well then," the butler said. "I'll call out your names so please proceed to the dining room in that order."

"The shrewdness with which his grandfather served the Prime Minister during his time was heard of even in Germany." Von Siemens said, honorary director of the Bamberger bank. "If you're talking about Earl Grey, He's from such a distinguished family that even his name is attached to a flavor of tea. To think there would be a day I'd be able to greet him." Carl Woodley said, President of the Woodley Company, a diamond polishing business. "He's just like his grandfather." Von Siemens commented. "Because it has not been long since I succeeded as Earl, Earl Phantomhive is more of an expert here." The white-haired man called Earl Grey said. "I'm not there by a long-shot." Earl Phantomhive replied. "The company was founded in my generation, so if you're talking about enterprises I think that Master Woodley is the most capable." "It's still just a humble business." Woodley said with humbleness in his tone. "I gave up trying to strike a conversation with them, so I decided to sit down. "Would you like a glass?" the butler asked, holding a try of wine-glasses. "Thanks." I said taking one. _Wow, what beauty and ambiance he has. . He could appear in a book by Oscar Wilde. I see_, _when you become top class . . . your servants are top class too. . . _I took a sip from my glass; _I really want to go home. _"Is it okay if I sit next to you?" a voice asked. "Of Course." I said without looking at the person who spoke. I turned to see it was that raven-haired girl, The Earl Phantomhive's "Lady".

I quickly stood up. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked innocently. "Y-y-y-y-yes." I stammered. "Please sit down, Mr. Wordsmith." She said, giving me a small smile. "I'm not really at a level worthy of being called "Wordsmith" yet," I said, sitting back down. "Please just call me Arthur." "Alright, but in my opinion you are at that level." She said. "P-Pardon?" I asked. "Oh. I'm an admirer of your work. _A Study in Scarlet, _very entertaining to read." She explained, giving me an embarrassed smile. _An admirer? _"Ciel and I both enjoyed reading it in the Beeton's Christmas annual." She continued to say, breaking my train of thought.

"But it seems like it wasn't that popular." I said, looking away from her. "I have no intention of writing again." "Oh, I see." She said with a disappointed tone. "Well, that is a shame. The main character in your work is full of wit and very charming. A new kind of character that's never been seen before. . . .You'd think that people of such an advanced country would acknowledge this freshness of writing." "On the contrary, it's just some pretentious bit of writing done outside of my specialty." I explained. "I'm swept aside by the specialists of writing, saying that my content was too light or that the way I used their tools is wrong." "It's fine if they're the ones saying it. Your target audience was the common people right? So as long as the common people enjoy it, its fine." She said. "Oh, I've just realized I never caught your name miss." I said, a bit embarrassed. "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Melody." She said. smiling at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Melody." I said, smiling back. _  
_

"I told you to please stop it!" I heard Miss Irene shout. "To have you all over me with your disgusting hands . . . I can't take it anymore!" "What? You're at fault for wearing those clothes." Von Siemens said, rather drunk then put his arm around Irene. "You really want to be touched, don't you?" he said into her ear. "Don't pretend to be sweet and innocent now." Irene pulled away and slapped Lord Von Siemens across the face. "Insolent Jerk!" She shouted. "Have some shame!" "Why you!" Von Siemens said, grabbing a glass of champagne. "Like I'll let you say that to me!" he splashed the champagne at Irene. Before it could splash Irene, Lady Melody stood in the way, taking the hit. The other guests were in shock. "That's quite enough." Lady Melody said in an assertive tone. "You Old Pervert!" Grimsby Keane shouted in anger. "Do not touch my woman so easily!" he grabbed a cooling wine bottle and threw it at Von Siemens's head. But his aim was off, it would have hit Lady Melody if Earl Phantomhive had not caught it. The entire room went silent. "That's enough from the three of you." He said, before setting the wine bottle on the table closest to him. Soon after, the guests went chatting away like nothing had happened.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" the butler asked, towel in hand. "I'm fine Sebastian." Lady Melody said, ruffling her raven locks dry with the towel. The butler, Sebastian, then left to take care of the guests. Earl Phantomhive then went up to Melody. "Êtes-vous sûr que vous êtes d'accord?" (**_Are you sure you're alright?_**) He asked her. _Is he speaking French?_ "Je vais bien, Ciel." She replied. "Je suis juste surpris qu'un tel homme devient solennelle que une fois qu'il obtient de l'alcool dans son système ." (**_I'm Fine, Ciel. I'm just surprised that such a solemn man becomes that once he gets some alcohol into his system._**) Earl Phantomhive shrugged then the clock behind them struck 23:00 (**_That's 11 pm_**). "Sebastian, take Lord Siemens to his room." Earl Phantomhive said, seeing that he had passed out from the amount of alcohol he consumed. "I'll be retiring as well." "Yes, My Young Lord." Sebastian said, picking up Von Siemens without much effort. "I'm very sorry, but we'll excuse ourselves." Lady Melody said. "Ahh, going to bed already?" Lau asked. "Yes, now please relax yourselves." Earl Phantomhive said. Then he, Lady Melody, and Sebastian with Lord Von Siemens on his back left to retire for the night.

About two hours later, I heard the maid scream. Me, along with the others guests came running. We stopped at the door to Von Siemens room to find him in an arm-chair; his dress shirt had a large dark red stain on it. I went over to him and checked to see if he was breathing, he wasn't.

* * *

_At the time, none of us imagined . . . no, couldn't possibly have imagined that his death was just a mere prelude of things to come. The rolling thunder and pouring rain were like a blessing performed by an orchestra of demons._

_The curtain rises on the Phantomhive Manor Murder Mystery case._

* * *

**_Hey guys, I have some bad news. My computer is not working properly so I wont be able to continue writing this story until further notice. Please bear with me (I want to continue writing probably just as badly as you want to read it) and hopefully I will update again soon. To make up for it, I will try to write a few short chapters for my other story : Nightmares and Daydreams from my phone._**

**_Sorry guys_**

**_theangeloffandoms_**


End file.
